Welcome to the 73rd Hunger Games!
by fssquiggles
Summary: Charlotte's dad and brother hate her guts. It has to do with her mother who might be dead. What will she do when she is chosen for the Games along with the worst possible district partner ever? Will Charlotte overcome the arena or will it overcome her? RR
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games Suzanne Collins does.**

**Also I wrote this a long time ago, but I've decided to revise it before going on to the next chapter. I really liked the plot I had so I definitely plan on continuing though.**

* * *

THE BEGINNING

I tripped through the woods sprinting as fast as I could. It was pitch black and all I could hear was its heavy breathing getting closer and closer. The leaves rustled around us, adrenaline drowning out all of my fears. I didn't even feel the branches slamming against my body; I didn't even notice the shrieking from way behind me. What I did notice was the daggers whistling three centimeters from my face. It took all the courage in my body to stop running and face what was coming. At least he's still alive, I thought, the memory of his warm hands over mine flooding through me. Three things went through my mind at that point; I would keep my promise to him, and, to do that, I was _was not_ going to die. Not yet...

/-/-/-/-/

It seemed like a typical day in District 8. The industrious fumes poured out of the factories turning the sky a permanent gray color. The small always crowded tenements looked as dreary as any other day. The only difference was the deserted streets. The street filth rolled solemnly from side to side and the rats scurried from pothole to pothole looking for food. The entire District had the day off today in order to prepare for The Reapings, in an hour.

The Reapings were when two names, a boy and a girl's aged twelve through seventeen, were chosen from each district in order to compete against each other on live television which was called the Hunger Games. They fought until the last one was standing. It was a way for Capital to punish everyone by forcing them to watch young children walk possibly to their deaths. The Capitol was punishing us for our ancestors rebelling years ago. Way to be optimistic, I thought to myself sarcastically as I turned from the sad scene outside my window.

"Charlotte, stop gawking out the window and do something useful," My dad, Thread, said aggravated. It's a wonder I haven't been kicked out of the house yet. My father and brother absolutely hated me yet they never told me why. It was implied that it had to do with my mother. I barely remember what happened. While furiously making my way to my room someone knocked on our tiny, creaky door.

My best friend was standing at my doorstep dressed in his best clothes, a white dress shirt and black dress pants. His black hair lay in a disheveled mess and blue eyes twinkled mischievously. He smiled at me sadly. We were both fourteen and though we have been through two Reapings the dread of being chosen terrified us.

I looked up as my older brother, Drew, stomped down the rickety stairs. Even his perpetually angry face, was blank as a canvas. He made a point to not to look at me, averting his brown eyes, and marched out of the house towards the town plaza. I watched his dark shoulder length hair blow in the wind and sighed.

"Let's go." Will looked at me knowingly. Something flashed across his face that I couldn't quite make out. Lately, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. It seemed like he began keeping a barrier up between us. I turned away from Will to see the people of District 8 pour into the Town's Square. Will touched my arm and I nodded feeling like breaking the silence would be disastrous.

* * *

**Reviews are magical ponies in the sunset.**

**I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games Suzanne Collins does.**

**Listening to: Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

Will, my best friend, and I made our way into the Town Square. We didn't speak much since yesterday, when we did, I may have cried. It's kind of embarrassing, actually. His name was entered more than most boys in the Reapings because he needed the extra food. My name was barely in the bowl thanks to my brother. My father had always said my mother would never want me to enter for tesserae. That was the only time my father or brother spoke of her. Will rolled his eyes at me and decided we should play our throwing game so I would shut up. I always win because I have _amazing_ aim.

Quiet whispers surrounded us as I finally turned towards the pens they herded the girls in to. I joined the girls in my class and smiled at my best girl friend Emma. She smiled solemnly at me, grabbing my arm as she tugged nervously at her black braid. Emma does that whenever she gets nervous.

Suddenly all was quiet as the announcer of District 8 walked up on to the makeshift stage. The stage looked as if it would topple over at any moment. Maybe with the announcer still standing on it. That thought made me grin. The announcer was different from last years. He introduced himself as Crustaleon. He pronounced it Crust-ay-lay-ohn. Truly I was never going to remember that so I decided to call him Crusty. I thought it was a pretty fitting nickname.

Crusty spoke about the importance and honor of the Hunger Games. Everyone knew it was just a punishment for the rebellion 73 years ago; he was just sugarcoating it. Then he picked up the pink jar, full to the brim with slips of paper. Crusty smiled as he held the jar up.

"Ladies first," he reached into the jar with a flourish, shuffling through the jar for a straight minute. Emma and the other girls around me gripped each other as they watched with unblinking eyes. "Congratulations," Crusty started, squinting at the white, rectangular paper, "Charlotte Evans!"

The girls around me diverged, allowing me to pass through. The familiar faces watched me solemnly. All I felt was a growing dread, that only deepened the closer I got to the stage. I felt numb as my body moved up the rickety stairs. The moaning of the steps echoed across the plaza. I could almost hear what everyone was thinking. They all thought I wasn't going to make it. Even I didn't think so.

I was small for my age of fourteen; I hated the sight of blood, and became easily emotional. I was very good at making friends, but that wasn't going to help anytime soon. Crusty asked if anyone wanted to volunteer, and I watched the sea of pitiful expression staring up at me. Nobody was going to volunteer. Why would they?

I searched the crowd until I found Will. His blue eyes locked on to my violet ones. We had years of practice to communicate with our expressions and eyes. The look on his face confirmed my fears; he was going to volunteer himself to protect me. I wanted him with me but I couldn't allow him to carry out with such a suicidal plan. I couldn't be so selfish. Instead I shook my head slightly, trying to salvage some courage.

Will knew if he did not listen to me I would never forgive him. I knew that if he did listen to me he would never forgive himself. He scanned my eyes and something in my face must have broken his resolve. I watched the resignation spread through him, and I felt relieved. I looked away and realized Crusty was already digging his hand into the Boy's jar.

I watched as he took out the crisp white paper and read every syllable clearly; only as the boy began to walk towards the stage with a grim and hateful expression did I finally register the name. _Drew Evans._ The name echoed in my eardrums.

Crusty laughed merrily, "So brother and sister will compete for the honor of becoming victor." He found this whole thing rather amusing and I found that I wanted to kick him. Maybe I should. But I couldn't move. I was going to be in the Hunger Games with my own brother. A brother who hated me more than anything else in the world. He hated me enough to kill me. It might sound unbelievable and exaggerated but it was completely true. The look he gave me before turning to the crowd was a look of pure loathing. Crusty's voice rang through the hushed plaza.

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" I'm sure nothing was going to go in my favor. Either I was going to die by my brother or some random stranger. I didn't know which was worse.

* * *

**omg what's going to happen now?**

**Reviews are humansized nutella jars.**

**xx Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Resolve

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**This chapter's pretty short but here ya go. Listening to Just A Dream by Nelly**

**Currently editing all the chapters.**

* * *

Before I knew it, I was dragged through the crowd towards the Justice building of District 8 by a bunch of Peacekeepers. Was it my imagination or did I see a _sad_look pass through my brother's face after the initial look of hatred disappeared? He had made it quite clear through the years that he didn't like me, so what was _that_supposed to be about? The one thing I was proud of was the fact that I did not cry on stage. That would have been disastrous for my image to the sponsors. One of the ugly, white doors opened and I was shoved into a little room with a couch. Then the Peacekeepers left.

What was I supposed to do now? Cry? I didn't want to but I was afraid that if I spent another moment alone I really would start to cry. Why was I such an emotional sap? Then the door creaked open.

"Charlotte?" Emma's voice came from the direction of the door. Her round, creamy face was sad and her gray eyes were shining with tears. Trailing right behind her was Will, looking very grim. The door slammed shut, and I stared at them in silence.

Emma burst into tears. I was in big danger of joining her, so I took a deep breath, "Why are _you_ crying?"

Emma glared at me and muttered, "Shut up. You know why." I did know why.

"The Peacekeepers would only let two people meet you, so everyone chose us since we're closest to you and… your father…" she trailed off, not even bothering to finish or even apologize. Emma spoke through her silent tears. I nodded, slumping into the stupid, comfy couch.

I wondered what Father was telling Drew, and then Emma spoke again, "He told me your mother would have wanted you to have this." Dangling from her hand was a golden necklace, shining brilliantly. I'd know that necklace anywhere. It was my mother's. My eyes began to swim as I gripped that golden locket tightly. _No. I am not going to cry. _

Emma stepped towards me and hugged me fiercely, as if she'd never see me again. I realized that she wasn't expecting me to come back. Nobody thought I was coming back, not even me. I cried silently, trying not to bawl like a baby, and Emma squeezed me one last time, before leaving the room. She was trying to be strong and if she stayed any longer she probably wouldn't have let me go without getting herself killed. She knew I would never forgive her if she let that happen.

Without speaking, Will sighed, unclasping my fingers until he uncovered that locket, the one my mother had always worn. This locket was the last artifact of my mother's, everything else my father threw out. I barely remember her or what happened and nobody would tell me.

Will simply unclasped the hook and fastened the locket around my neck. Then he brushed the tears out of my eyes and whispered, "You're such a baby." I glared at him, in spite of my self-pitying. His words were not comforting in the least.

He smiled and murmured, "Don't die, Charlie." I nodded slowly, a feeling of warmth at the use of my old nickname. From the sad, resigned look in Will's eyes I recognized that he probably didn't expect me to come back either even if he wanted me to. For some reason this made me angry.

"Don't count me out yet," I told him. My voice cracked and I was terrified but Will could see the change in my demeanor. I knew that whatever was going to happen in that arena, I was going to bust my ass off to come home. Or I was going to die trying. I had decent aim thanks to Will and I planned on trying my hardest. He smiled, slowly, as I said, "I will not go down without a fight. I promise you that."

* * *

**This is sort of filler but idk it was sorta important.**

**Reviews are cute kitties.**

**xx Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Before the Games

******Heylo guys :) SO originally I wanted to make Chapter 4 and 5 one long pre Games chapter but it was getting wayyy too long so I had to divide the two chapters. I know it might be alittle bit boring and Charlotte is majorly moody but just stick with me please. Trust me the actual Games will be epic. Alsoo I've thought up a new story I might start writing. I was listening to 'Toxic' by the Glee Cast and 'Past Story' in the Fairy Tail OST. (I don't even know why I tell everyone what I listen to maybe it helps with the mood ahahah) Well Let's begin shall we?**

* * *

Will never had a chance to say anything. Well anything I could understand, that is. The Peacekeepers just barged in and told us time was up. They forced us apart and that was when Will said something I didn't understand. All I heard was 'Emma'.

Everything after that just flew by in blur. Being escorted out of the Justice Building, fleetingly hugging my friends, cameras drinking in the very sight of Drew and me, and taking a shower for the first time ever. You would think I would remember my first shower, but I guess imminent doom would ruin that kind of happiness.

Now in the train, I was striding through the doorway, leading into a sort of dining room, with Drew trailing right behind me. Seated at the square table was Wolfe, our Mentor, and next to him sat Crusty. Apparently, Crusty was stuck with us for the whole pre-Games setup. I took a seat across from Wolfe while Drew sat beside me. I could tell he disliked that. Sitting next to me. The silence was becoming very awkward so I decided to be the first one to speak.

"Since you're our Mentor, shouldn't you be giving us advice?" I asked cautiously, not sure how to speak to him. Wolfe looked up at me like he didn't understand what I was saying, shrugged and kept gorging on the feast the Capitol attendees made for us.

"Wolfe is a little hard of hearing so you have to speak up," Crusty told me, in a that-should-be-obvious voice. I sighed, annoyed. We just had to get stuck with a deaf Mentor. How did he even watch the Games and understand what was going on? This was just my luck.

"Do you have any advice for us?" Drew asked loudly. Wolfe gazed at us for quite a while. I thought he might have died or fallen asleep or something but instead he just laughed. Something about his laughter annoyed me. I mean we were going to have to fight for our lives and our only lifeline was laughing at us.

"Advice won't help you two. Maybe you, boy, but definitely not the girl," Wolfe said, still guffawing like an idiot. I felt my jaw drop at what he said and I glowered at the man. I hated him and I barely even knew him. It hurt to find out that the one person who could help us get further than the bloodbath, didn't even want to try. He didn't even believe in me, either.

"Well you wouldn't know that, would you? You don't even know me-us, and you just assume we're going to be the first ones to die? Get this straight, old man," I slammed a fist against the table, sweeping his food away from him. My voice was rising in anger and I was leaning towards him. I was definitely sure he could hear me no matter how deaf he was, "I am not-no, we are not- going to just die. You are the one person who should be trying to keep us alive, so stop being such an asshole and actually try to care!" For a second there, I thought Wolfe was going to strike me, but he just smiled.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Wolfe asked, smiling nonchalantly. I was about to punch him myself when a hand slammed on the table between Wolfe and me, cracking a glossy plate in two. Drew spoke in a deadly calm voice, hand still clenched on the hilt of the fork, "The feisty one's got a point, old man."

"Well, well, well. Aren't you two lively?" Wolfe asked, his annoying, slightly cocky, half smile lighting up his face. Drew grabbed my arm and yanked me back to my seat, before I could do anything stupid. Wolfe chuckled at our expressions. "If looks could kill you two would be unstoppable." Irritatingly enough, that made me smile, but just a little.

Probably to alleviate the tension, Crusty suggested we watch the reruns of the Reapings. I settled into a couch and watched as Panem's symbol and national anthem blared from the television. Watching this didn't help alleviate any kind of tension, it just made it worse.

We watched in silence as district after district were shown. Crusty managed to keep up a running commentary along with the actual TV commentators. Districts 1, 2 and 4 were known as the Career Districts. The children from Districts 1 and 2, seemed very eager to be chosen. It was well known they made a sport out of training for the games. Those four were going to be a major problem. They looked seriously in shape and terrifying with their excited, bloodthirsty expressions.

The District 3 tributes caught my attention, since they were the inventors and gadget makers. They should know a lot about, well, everything. They both wore glasses and were small and wiry.

District 4 should have looked excited, like the other Careers, but they looked utterly somber. The girl called had brown hair, sea-green eyes, and looked vaguely familiar. How did I know her? Violet Cresta. The name sounded so familiar.

"That's Annie Cresta's little sister. Poor girl," Crusty looked sad. Of course, I thought. Annie Cresta won on the year of the earthquake and I heard she went crazy after watching her other tribute get beheaded. The girl on the screen walked up to the stage, her green eyes wary. The boy from that District was named Zane Raine. He looked bored as he sauntered up to the platform tousling his sandy brown hair. The only way you could tell that he was worried about anything was the expression in his eyes.

Districts 5, 6, and 7 didn't really catch my eye. I was glad to see that I didn't look as scared as I felt but I was scared enough. Drew was as emotionless as ever on the cameras. The commentators spoke about how exciting sibling rivalry was. It was completely disgusting. There was even a twelve year old, from District 10. It was heartbreaking. The silence seemed to stretch on and on until Crusty spoke up.

"Go to bed you two! Tomorrow is going to be huge!" Crusty exclaimed, flamboyantly, while shoving us out of the room. Oh yes, tomorrow we'd be at the Capitol. Very exciting. I stalked towards my room and slammed the door shut. I had a very fitful night.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Breakfast was very uneventful, devoid of screaming and evil stares, unlike last night. Everyone looked as if they were functioning on a very little amount of sleep. Drew didn't even look at me. I guess defending me yesterday didn't really affect him much.

"Don't object to anything the stylists want to do." Wolfe ordered. I just nodded, not in the mood to argue. "And throughout all of the pre-Games stuff I want you two to pretend to be siblings who will protect each other no matter what. Also-" I opened my mouth, in the mood to argue after all, but Drew beat me to it.

"You know very well we don't like each other. Why?" Drew asked in his deadly calm voice again. Actually the hatred was one-sided, not mutual, thank you very much.

"Let me finish. During the Interviews you can talk about how you used to hate each other but now you realized you love each other." I made a face at Wolfe's words. This sob story couldn't possibly work. Before Drew or I could object, Wolfe glared and said, "This will keep both of you alive longer. It's called strategy. More sympathy equals more sponsors. And sponsors can make or break you." It was sad but true. Unfortunately, in this case, breaking equaled death.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Sure the Capitol was pretty but I've seen prettier. However, if you called it magnificent I'd have to (grudgingly) agree. Everything about the Capitol was magnificent. It was mysterious, weird, different, creepy, and fascinating. The people, the buildings, the sky, the entertainment… I had to admit it was a thing of awe.

I've been in the Remake Center for two hours with my Prep Team Oskar, Michaela, and Hazelnut. They were very unusual. Oskar was a deep purple color and had black, cropped hair reminding me of some exotic fish or oddly colored dragon. Michaela's body was adorned with red, swirl tattoos and curls just as bright red as the tattoos. She looked like she was on fire. Lastly, Hazelnut was the only one with her normal features, as far as I knew, but she made up for the absence of peculiar through her hair. It was snow white with fluorescent highlights. Did these people think this made them look attractive? They were very unfortunate to think that it did make them attractive. These Capitol people really needed their brain checked.

I wondered what Emma would have said. Oh I miss her so much. I miss home. I even miss having hair on my body.

They called me hairy and I told them I never had a reason to look good before. That won my prep team over big time. They are so ditzy. Then entered my stylist. He told me his name was Zero as he examined my naked body. I resisted the urge to cross my arms across my chest. Then he smiled and said, "At least I have something better to work with this year." I'm guessing that was supposed to be a compliment but I knew the people from last year. One of them was a good friend.

/-/-/-/-/-/

For the Opening Ceremony I was dressed in a patchwork dress that looked like smoke floating around my body. It was beautiful. I barely remember meeting up with Crusty, Wolfe and Drew and heading towards the area where all of the tributes mounted their chariots for a twenty-minute ride through the Capitol.

Lately, I've been in a daze, not paying attention to what was happening around me. As I mounted the chariot, Drew stood next to me and held my hand loosely. He's been ignoring me since Wolfe told us our strategy, so this kind of bothered me. I didn't like pretending to like each other. It made me sad to know it was a façade.. Although it was a lie, it felt very real to me somehow. Besides, I was glad I had something to hold on to through the chariot ride.

When it was our turn, I smiled at the crowd and waved and blew kisses as Drew barely smiled at anyone. His eyes trained on District 7 who was dressed as trees (which they do pretty much every year). It made him seem protective, which made sense, actually. As the wave of noise attacked my senses, I gripped Drew's hand. I didn't mean to, but I was a little intimidated by the huge, screaming crowd. They were cheering for their favorite districts so remembering that I needed sponsors, I smiled widely and waved some more. I seemed like I loved them. Ha. Not really. But the Capitol didn't have to know that.

Soon there were as many Capitolites (Is that what you call them?) cheering for District 8 as the other districts. But still not enough. Eventually, the chariot began to slow at the circle where President Snow gave us yet another long speech. I tried to look attentive but I guess I didn't do a very good job because Drew kept squeezing my hand reassuringly. Either that or he was having periodic hand spasms. The crowd screamed on as we exited towards where our stylists and Mentors stood.

"Good job!" Crusty exclaimed, flushing with apparent joy, "You two absolutely dazzled everyone." I didn't believe Crusty's way too optimistic view on life, so I looked to Wolfe.

"That was alright. We'll have a better chance during private training and interviews, I guess," Wolfe sighed looking gloomy. Actually every single time he looked at me, his expression would get darker. Just like Drew. Ugh. What was wrong with everyone? As the elevator door slid open to reveal our floor I didn't even stop to admire anything. I stomped to my room, slamming the door behind me. Then I let the hot tears spill over.

/-/-/-/-/-/

I was glad I got those tears out of my system last night. I don't know what brought them on though. I guess I was way too stressed out lately about, well, everything. Anyways, when I marched into the dining room, Wolfe, Drew, Crusty, Zero, and Circe, Drew's stylist, were eating breakfast.

"Are you in a good mood today, munchkin?" Wolfe asked me mockingly as I sat down, starving. I glared daggers at him and everyone laughed at my expense. "Remember at training you two have to seem close and make sure to stay away from anything you're good at. Try something new. Save the good stuff for private training." We nodded.

Suddenly, my appetite was gone. I was nervous because for the first time I would be meeting the other tributes. It was a troubling thought. Crusty kept fussing over our appearance. I was the most comfortable I've ever been in Capitol clothes. I was wearing black shorts and a long-sleeved purple cotton shirt. Crusty kept saying we looked like hobos. Whatever those were. Finally the elevator opened to the Training Center and Crusty had to stop touching our clothes and hair.

A lady dressed in black pants and a white shirt gave us a talk about the whole training process. I didn't really pay attention; instead I examined the other tributes. Everyone looked pretty underfed except for Districts 1, 2, and 4. Of course the rest of us considered the first two Districts (sometimes Four) as the Capitol's lapdogs. The two boys looked horribly buff. It didn't help that he kept flexing his muscles and looking in my direction. Oh no, wait. He wasn't looking at me; he was looking at Drew. Most of the Careers were.

I think they wanted him.

For training I went to the camouflage station first and absolutely failed. I guess I didn't have an artistic bone in my body. The Gamemakers were there watching from a sort of balcony with about two yards of wall between the top of the balcony and the ceiling. They were watching us carefully but I decided to stay away from the shooting and throwing stations. I didn't want to reveal my strengths yet.

Instead, I headed towards the station where you learn how to make useful items out of your surroundings. I guess I was doing really well because soon the instructor was giving me even more difficult tasks to do. As soon as I looked up, I noticed the Careers watching me along with the boy from District 4. I hastily made a beeline for the next station.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Today was private training, when each of us would get fifteen minutes with the Gamemakers to show them what we can do. I got used to Drew only speaking to me practically once a day and usually to be all brotherly and ask me if I was all right or tell me a 'funny' story during lunch (in front of the other tributes). Now, it was Drew's turn for private training. That meant 15 minutes until it was my turn. I sighed and preoccupied myself with my hair, trying not to think about how anxious I was.

An automated voice called my name.

Finally, it was my turn.

* * *

**I hope you're still sticking around :)**

**Reviews are fish fingers and custard.**

**xx Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cameras and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I will never own the hunger games but I wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

I stepped into the main room of the Training Center feeling nervous. The Gamemakers looked restless but not totally inattentive. I was glad I was in District 8 because that would make me the sixteenth out of twenty-four tributes to be seen. They would be more attentive to me, I guess.

I walked over to the knives and checked them out. They were long and looked pretty dang sharp. I glanced up to the Gamemakers as I positioned myself in the center of the room. They all looked very uninterested. I began with aiming at the target dummies. Too easy. So I aimed at the hanging lights, which were 3 stories high. The bulbs burst apart in little sparks of light, flickering to the ground. I really had nothing else to do so I just hurled throwing knives at all the nooks and crannies after I drew 'X's on whichever places I could actually reach. I felt a bit ridiculous.

The Gamemakers looked on in surprise and some seemed to nod approvingly. A second later, they turned away distracted by the food. Irritation welled up inside me. First, they look at me like I was already horrible, now this. Everyone was surprised about what I could and couldn't do. Did I really look like such a wimp that nobody at all thought I could throw a stinking knife accurately?

Impulsive insanity coursing through me, I chucked the remaining knives at the two yards of wall right under the Gamemaker's balcony. Each of them made a satisfying clink of metal on metal, creating a perfect X. I smiled as the Gamemakers stared at the X below them, nearly falling off the balcony to see what I did. They seemed shocked that I would dare put a target over their heads. I was pretty shocked too.

I pursed my lips and didn't even wait for the buzzer to go off as I walked out. The Avox that guarded the elevator door escorted me out, the corner of his lip turned upward ever so slightly. I thought I imagined it. I pitied the person who would have to get all those knives I tossed all over the place.

Each step I took left me wondering if what I did was too reckless. By the time I entered our floor, I was freaking out. I ended up locking myself in my room, trying to delay reality. I pondered the outcome of my decision. Why was I so darn hot-headed? What would happen to Emma? My father? Will? My District? Because of my stupid behavior I put the people I loved in danger. I was scared for them. Crusty knocked on the door and told me to get my butt out of my room so we could watch the score announcements. I sighed and reluctantly slinked out of my safe haven.

"How did you two do?" Circe asked us. I shrugged, avoiding looking at anyone, while Drew shook his head, calmly. Unfortunately, Wolfe was watching me curiously. He could probably guess it had to do with my training session.

Thankfully, the television began to blare the national anthem. All they showed was a small headshot of the tribute and their score next to it on a scale of 1-12. Of course, commentators had to comment on everyone's scores.

The Careers all got scores between eight and ten. Nobody ever got a twelve in all seventy-three years of the Games. Violet Cresta got a ten. That didn't surprise me. The boy, Zane Raine, got a ten as well. Districts 5, 6, and 7 got above fives. When Drew received an eleven nobody was shocked. It made sense though. Drew was strong and he had rippling muscles that looked pretty frightening. Plus, he was pretty smart. Soon, my headshot spanned across the screen.

My wavy, black hair was held in a wavy ponytail. My almond-shaped, purple eyes twinkled sadly and angrily. When did they get that picture? I actually looked like a fighter.

Time moved slowly as a number flashed, white and bubbly, underneath the headshot. It was a two. I realized the Gamemakers were trying to punish me by making sure I had no sponsors whatsoever. Who would sponsor a weak looking girl with a two? I wouldn't even do that, if I were them. This basically guaranteed that I'd either be the first one dead or ignored until the end. If the latter happened, I would probably die slowly and painfully by the Careers' hands. To make matters worse, everyone else received a five or higher. Even the twelve-year-old girl from 10. I couldn't even bare to look at anyone because I didn't want to see the looks of pity. Instead, I trudged back to my room, pretty much acting like an angst-ridden teen. I ended up lying awake all night, in a half awake, half asleep state.

The next morning Drew and I divided our time between Crusty and Wolfe. I had Crusty first for two hours learning how to walk, talk, and sit like a lady. I have never worn heels before and I thought they were the most stupid type of footwear ever invented. I also wondered why Crusty could walk in heels perfectly. Did he wear heels on a daily basis? He kept telling me all these pop culture facts too like if I really needed this useless information. Who needed to know what the top songs were, anyway? Stupid Capitol entertainment. Only the Capitol would create The Hunger Games and high heels. When the two hours were finally over, I kicked off the heels and stamped down to the dining room for lunch feeling very irritable. Lately I've been stomping a lot. It made me feel even more angsty.

During lunch, Wolfe looked like he was in good mood. Yet once Drew left, Wolfe was glowering at me with newfound aversion. "What?" I squeaked.

"You know exactly what. You were squirming all day after that session. What did you do?" Wolfe asked in his normal (really loud) voice. I guess he was trying to make sure he could hear himself but now he was yelling. It didn't help that he was half deaf. I sighed. I'd have to tell him sooner or later.

"I put a target under the Gamemakers with knives, stuck my tongue out at them, and walked out of the Training Center before the buzzer went off," I stated, listing off all the bad things I did. Wolfe looked like he wanted to smile and throw something at me, at the same time. Instead of doing any of the above, he slammed his hand on the table between us and muttered a string of profanities under his breath. Under the breath for Wolfe meant shouting for everyone else. I was surprised the table didn't break from all the abuse it's been receiving lately.

He shook his head vehemently at me and said, "I never pegged you for a complete idiot but I guess I was wrong." Now it was my turn to glare. Yes, I was probably insane, but I was not an idiot.

"It's not like I meant to do that the moment I walked into the Training Center. They were underestimating me," I replied defensively. That statement sounded really vain the moment it came out of my mouth. Wolfe opened his mouth to say something when the door creaked open. Oh great, an audience, I thought as Crusty marched in with his hands on his hip.

"Oh, Wolfe. Don't be so mean to the girl. I would have done the same in my position," Crusty said sadly. No you wouldn't have, I thought. Wolfe voiced what I was thinking.

Crusty pursed his lips dramatically and replied quietly, "Trust me. There's a lot of things you don't…." He trailed off and sighed. Don't what? Was Crusty hiding something? Of course he was.

Crusty continued by scolding me in a louder voice, "Still. You really shouldn't have been so impulsive. Now I definitely won't be getting any sponsors for you and everyone will think it was because of me!" Crusty looked at me accusingly. That was really bipolar of him. Did I just imagine what he said earlier? Wolfe looked confused too.

"Crusty? Aren't you supposed to be with Drew?" Wolfe asked. Crusty blushed and muttered something about grabbing a drink and left the room. I was pretty sure he had been eavesdropping on us. "I'm not done with you," Wolfe said, aggravated. I knew I should probably be more offensive but I just felt curious. What was Crusty talking about? I hated secrets. I guess everyone had a story to tell.

"Let's get this straight, girl. Your brother and I are trying to protect you. As in, keep you from dying until it's your time. It's not very helpful if you go around provoking the people who control the Games." His eyes twinkled sadly. I sighed heavily. Well, I absolutely screwed that up. No matter how good it felt to freak out the Gamemakers I shouldn't have done that. Wolfe saw the change in my expression because he decided to change the subject.

"Anyways, with your stupidity aside, we have to figure out a persona for you to take on. Before you can ask me 'why'," He interrupted just as my mouth opened. He said the last word in a high-pitched, girly voice that sounded nothing like me. "I'll tell you that it's so the Capitol citizens can get to know you better. And if any of them like your personality then you'll get sponsors. Seriously, this is your last chance to get any sponsors at all," I grimaced at the obvious jab at my stupid stunt and low score. He watched me unwaveringly so I nodded.

We quickly figured out a persona for me. He thought I'd succeed in acting innocent and cute, but a little feisty, too. "You won't have to dig too deep at least," He told me after a few hours of practicing.

"Aww, does that mean you think I'm cute?" I asked, grinning.

"I guess you are going to have to dig deep, then. Really deep." I glared at him and he smiled toothily. Wolfe let me out early and I trudged down to my room, thinking I'd take a nap, since it was close to dark right now. But I couldn't sit still. I went up to the roof. It had a nice view of the skyline and clouds. The billboards kind of ruined it though. I recognized the person from Crusty. It was one of the top singers or something. Crusty probably would have killed me for not being able to name the woman on the billboard.

"Mind if I join you?" Drew's solemn voice broke my train of thoughts. Frankly, it depressed me more than the woman on the billboard.

"Yes," I replied leaning against the railing without looking back. I listened as his steps faded away, back down the stairs. I sighed, tears prickling my eyes. Damn. These Games were hurting me even before I started it. It sucked.

/-/-/-/-/-/

My Prep Team woke me the next morning and helped fix me up. They didn't even let me eat breakfast. Apparently I had to try on a bunch of outfits Zero made and transformed to look 'super duper cute.' By the time Zero got me into a smoky purple dress, which he declared perfect, it was almost time to leave for interviews. My Prep Team told me about who they thought was going to win. They didn't think I was going to win. They kept saying I was going to die before Final Eight but they hoped I would live because I was the best tribute they've ever had. Rude much.

Finally after much pain and brushing and ruffling I could see what I looked like. My black curls were bouncier than ever creating a curly halo. The dress looked like purple smoke around my body, cinched at the waist and falling in small ruffles above my knees. The purple in the dress made my violet eyes pop and sparkle mischievously. Well, I did look really innocent and girlish, almost like a princess. I looked at least ten, but sixteen, at the same time. That didn't make any sense at all. Why couldn't I just look like myself, a fourteen-year-old girl? I stared at the image of this girl, who was staring back at me too, analyzing me. Zero said something.

"I love it, Zero. It's perfect. Just perfect," I told him, making my voice extra excited. Thank goodness I was good at lying. I didn't love it. It was nothing like me. It was strange.

Zero hugged me, "I better be getting some deals for this. I actually made you look absolutely delectable." Describing me with food adjectives didn't help my nerves at all as Zero escorted me to where the Interviews were held. Drew was wearing a smoky gray suit. I guess our stylists were trying to make us look like factory smoke but there was no such thing as purple smoke. I guess they didn't get all their facts straight.

We took our seats beside the stage as the National Anthem blared over the loudspeakers. Caesar Flickerman bounded onto the stage, his perfect scarlet, red hair reminding me of blood. It contrasted perfectly with his midnight blue suit. He made a few jokes to get the crowd giggling and all warmed up. Then he finally began.

The four Careers from District 1 and 2 were all playing up the tough, 'I-will-smash-you' roles. The girl from District 1 was very pretty, and from the way she moved and looked, it was easy to tell that she was well aware of the fact.

Meanwhile, the one from District 2 had a very tough girl personality that the Capitol seemed to love. Anyone could tell the two from District 3 were very intelligent and may not be as weak as they looked. None of the kids this year were as weak as they looked, except for me.

Violet Cresta was looking beautiful in a deep blue dress. Caesar asked her about her sister and how she felt about going in as a Victor's sister. "Well, Caesar," Violet said, "I can't lose or else my sister will be devastated. I _do_ have Finnick as my mentor, so I think I'll do well," She spoke cautiously. She was my brother's age and all she had was one more year to get out of being chosen. It was awful.

Violet's fellow tribute, Zane, was very handsome in a sea green suit. It matched his eye color and his brown hair fell right above his eyelashes. He looked bored during his interview. The only time he showed true emotion was when they asked about his family back home. It flashed across his face briefly but he didn't answer the question. He was avoiding answering it actually. Finally Caesar inquired about Zane's strategy to win. Instead of denying anything about a plan he smiled cockily, as he leaned towards the crowd. He acted as if he were letting them in on a secret and replied, "I already have a plan. And if I may say so myself, it's definitely going to work." Then he glanced at the Tributes. I thought he looked at me. That wasn't possible. He had no reason to look at me anyways. Wait. He was looking at Drew. Of course.

Districts 5,6, and 7 passed by quickly. When it was my turn I glided up the stairs and shook Caesar's hand nervously. He gave me a reassuring smile. He started off with a few jokes. He seemed to do that all the time. I giggled a lot. Caesar seemed to be avoiding any questions on my score. At least he was trying to help me out.

"Charlotte, we're all dying to know. You and your brother seem so close, so how do you feel about your brother being your fellow tribute?" Caesar asked. The crowd fell quiet. For the first time the Capitol citizens were really listening to me. I noticed that earlier they were chatting amongst themselves, barely paying attention..

I sighed and replied, "Well, Caesar, before the Reaping, my brother and I—we weren't very close. Actually we hated each other," I paused not knowing how to continue, "After the Reaping I realized I couldn't hate him anymore and so did he." I could actually hear a few 'awws' in the crowd and even a few sniffles. These people were easier to manipulate than I thought.

"Why did you two hate each other?" Caesar asked, curiously. _I don't know._

I looked down at my lap and then at the crowd and then at Caesar. "I don't like to talk about it," I told him, biting my lip. Obviously everyone was curious but I wasn't going to fulfill the crowd's curiosity especially since I didn't know the reason either. Realizing I didn't want to speak about it anymore he continued joking about something and then asked me about my friends and family. I realized I had like forty seconds left. Time to wrap up.

"Actually, Caesar, my best friends, Emma and Will, came to visit me before I left. They told me they believed in me. Personally, I don't think anyone expects me to make it very far. I made a promise to some people, though, that I'm going to go back home. I will keep that promise," I smiled cheerfully, a sudden rush a ferocity filling my body. There was a look of admiration in some people's eyes but a lot of them seemed to think I was talking big. I really hoped my words wouldn't turn around and bite me. The buzzer rang and the crowd seemed much more enthusiastic about me.

Drew was up next. He spoke with Caesar acting the serious, tough guy. He didn't have to reach very far, either. Caesar asked him about me and Drew answered, "It had to do with our mother. She's gone now and it's been years so I don't like to think about it." I guess we were going to be very mysterious about this.

Caesar Flickerman and Drew bantered about some of the most random topics. The crowd seemed to absolutely love Drew. He was probably racking up on the sponsors as they spoke. I zoned out for most of it until I heard Caesar say my name again. Drew replied seriously, "I'm going to try and protect her as much as I can and should." Then the buzzer pierced the silenced crowd. I suddenly felt absolutely horrible for telling him off last night. I must have looked sad because the boy from District 7 patted me comfortingly on the knee. Drew walked down and back to his seat beside me, not even sparing me a glance. As soon as the Tributes from District 12 were interviewed, I sighed it relief.

We met Crusty near the elevator along with Wolfe. Wolfe smiled at me in approval, but it was a sad smile. I think he was starting to like me. At least I hoped so. Crusty hugged us both and told us we did excellent. I felt numb as I stepped onto the elevator and entered our floor. I didn't talk to Drew, or anyone else for that matter. I wasn't sure whether Drew was going to lie or tell the truth. I walked to my room, peeled off the dress, and scrubbed the makeup off. I tried to get some rest but it didn't work. My mind was preoccupied with what the arena was going to look like. I kept imagining what horrible creatures were going to attack me. I kept imagining death. A couple restless hours later, I trudged out of my room and to the roof. I needed some fresh air.

On the roof, I ran into the most unlikely person. Wolfe. I contemplated whether I should just sneak away or not, when he spoke, "I need to talk to you." I sighed and walked up to the railing. His dark eyes searched my face carefully and then turned away towards the sky and blinking stars. "Are you planning on backing up that big mouth of yours?" He asked, softly. I grimaced at the stars, his words sending a jolt of fear through me. I didn't like it, since all I wanted to worry about right now was memorizing every single part of that sky. I wanted to keep a memory of the real sky before I went into that horrible arena.

"Yes. I will. I'll try," I answered as the cool air blew my hair all around me. There was a long, peaceful pause. Seeing as this was the last time I got to talk to Wolfe, I inquired, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Wow. You don't beat around the bush, do you?" He replied. Another hesitation and then he continued, "I don't hate you, Charlotte." He paused, struggling for words, "A long time ago, I once had a family. My wife and I had a beautiful little girl named Aria. Long story, short, you remind me of her. You speak and act like her. It brings back bad memories."

"What happened to her?" I asked gently, though it was cruel of me to ask. I could already guess what happened to her.

"The Hunger Games happened," Wolfe replied. He continued as if caught in the moment, "I was her Mentor and I promised to keep her alive. I broke that promise. Soon afterwards, my wife died from a broken heart. She never trusted me after the games. She needed somebody to blame for Aria's death and it was me." I had a foreboding feeling about all this. What was worse was that _I_ was the one bringing these memories back. No wonder he didn't like me. I wouldn't like someone who reminded me of such horrible thoughts, either. I glanced at his upturned face; unable to comprehend how much pain he was going through. He was like a doll, fake smiles all the time. It must be haunting to have those kinds of memories. A tear glistened in the moonlight. I watched him, sadly.

The wind whipped and whistled between us. I stared at him and whispered, "It wasn't your fault, and if there's anyone to blame it would be this place. Not you," Wolfe didn't answer, "Thank you, Wolfe, for telling me all this. I'm glad I got to know you before…I left." He turned to face me and we locked eyes for a brief moment.

I smiled as I turned away to face the cloudless night sky. In a way, Wolfe was like the father I've never had. Maybe this would have been how my father would've acted if Mother never made Father hate her. What horrible things had she done to make my father unable to even love his own daughter? The tears were threatening to spill, so I searched the sky for constellations, to distract me. Will and I used to do this all the time on the dirt field next to the big abandoned factory.

"When you're in the arena, find water first. Whatever you do, stay away from the bloodbath, unless you want to die," Wolfe advised. After a long stretch of silence, he said, "You should get some sleep, since it'll be difficult to get any in there." Wolfe sounded annoyed. I took that as my cue to leave and departed from the roof, leaving the night sky behind, wondering when I would see the real moon again.

The calming elevator music made me sleepy, so I stumbled half-asleep to my room. A dark figure leaned against the door hinge, barely visible, with his arms crossed. I stopped in front him and glared. It was really late at night and I was _not _in the mood for this, at all. He spoke in his signature, calm voice however it had a hint of distress, "Next time we see each other will be in the arena."

"No duh, Captain Obvious," I muttered, still glaring at him.

"Next time I see you, I _will_ kill you," He continued like I never spoke. The unexpected words caught me off guard. I watched as he turned on his heels and marched down to his room, a soft _click_ following shortly after.

/-/-/-/-/-/

I sat in the Launch Center, in the Launch Room, staring at the timer over our heads. I gulped down lots of water and tugged at my outfit uncomfortably. Zero swatted my hand away. I was dressed in a skintight navy blue body suit. It felt like second skin, but it made me feel very constricted. Zero told me it was climate controlled, to keep me warm in cold weather and cool in warm weather.

At last, it was time to step into the launch bubble. I dreaded this moment horribly. And all the moments after this, too. Zero hugged me, "Good luck! I hope you win! And I absolutely adore your eyes." His compliment didn't help my nerves in any way but for Zero this was a major improvement.

I closed my eyes as the silver platform shot up into the air and halted to a smooth stop. It was very warm and the air was dry, automatically making my throat dry. I opened my eyes and gaped, astonished. Half of the arena was covered in white, fluffy stuff. At first I thought it was smoke dust from the factories but then I realized it was _snow._ I hated snow and the dreadful substance was a white blanket all over one half of the arena. The half I stood in was dreadfully hot. The suit was cooling me off but I could still feel and see the heat waves. Everything was sandy and to the far left a field of cactus slowly morphed into a small forest of tall trees. The trees surrounded the arena, as if it wasn't unnatural for a forest to grow in the desert. The trees were tall, with high branches. It appeared dark and eerie. Anything could be lurking in there.

Lastly, the Cornucopia stood in the very center, half covered in snow and half glittering brightly, upon a tiny island. All of the tributes were in a circle, equidistant from the Cornucopia, some poised to run and some looking lost. A ring of black, murky liquid surrounded the golden horn, but on the snow side the liquid froze over, forcing everyone to either swim through unknown liquids or slide across dangerous ice with a bunch of people who were bent on killing you. My best chance of survival was not to be a part of that bloodbath. Thankfully, supplies were strewn on the mainland, too. Unfortunately, they all looked pretty useless. This was going to be a tough battle.

"Let the Seventy Third Hunger Games begin!" Caesar's voice shook the arena. I noticed a purple backpack lying just a few hundred yards away. It was lying right along my path. I smiled. For once I believed I was going to actually make it.

**Reviews are Finnick Odair in his underwear.**

**xx Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Arena

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES.**

**Chapter 6! woohoooooo! I love the song "The World at Large" by Modest Mouse btw**

* * *

The cannon shook the arena and I dashed towards the far end of the creepy forest. It probably wasn't the best place to go but it had cover, and I needed that when the Careers went hunting tonight. I made to snatch the purple backpack but, apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed it. A boy I recognized from District 6 grabbed the bag at the same time as me. _Oh hell no._ _I need this thing_, I thought. But I definitely didn't want to kill him. I couldn't find it me. So instead, I ninja-kicked him hard in the chest, sending him sprawling in the sand and ran for it.

* * *

I hiked through the woods, tensely. I expected the ground to be dirt but it was sand. _Weird. _Anyway, I needed water and I couldn't find it. It should have been cooler in the woods since I was under the shade, except it wasn't. The Gamemakers probably modified it like that. Wouldn't want a Tribute to escape the elements, right?

I didn't know how far I walked but it must have been pretty far. The forest was getting darker and I could see the Cactus field, which meant I walked all the way to the far end of the arena. And I was getting thirstier and thirstier. Right ahead, stood a cactus, green and prickly. I remembered learning about deserts at school. Plants lived in the desert by storing water was what Mrs. Miller told the class. _Cactus_ _had water inside them. Duh, Charlotte, duh, _I thought feeling the urge to facepalm myself. All I needed was something to cut the Cactus open.

I dug in my pack and found a small, dull knife, along with an empty bottle, and iodine for water. I sharpened the knife on the lower part of a tree when something dawned on me. Why would there be one cactus here? It looked pretty suspicious, sitting all alone, especially surrounded by a bunch of tall trees and darkness. My intuition told me it was dangerous.

I decided to trek to the field of cactus and get water from there. It seemed less suspicious. Afterwards I trudged back to the lone plant and decided to make camp. This was going to be the most dangerous part of the evening. I had to figure out a way to stay safe while I rested. That meant I had to get up into a tree. Well this was going to be difficult since I didn't know how to climb trees at all.

I found a tree with a reachable branch and decided to get up on that tree and scale to the one next to it so nobody could get to me. I thought it was a pretty good plan. I reached up and clung to the lowest tree branch, struggling to pull myself up. I ended up landing on my butt. Brushing off my behind, I tried again. I fell at least a dozen times if not more giving myself a huge bruise on my rear side, most likely. Finally, I got the hang of it and crawled on to the tree branch. Now I had to climb over to the tree next door. I steadied myself and jumped to the other branch. I ended up in a heap on the sand. I yelped as I hit the ground and glared. This was harder than it looked. Shaking the sand out of my hair, I climbed back onto the branch.

That part was easy after doing it so many times. Slowly I inched out to the edge of the thick branch and leaped to the other tree. My arms instinctively wrapped around the branch and I found myself upside down hanging from the tree I intended to be on. I smiled triumphantly as I spun upright. _Ohhh yeah. _I felt very accomplished. While settling myself into the fork of two branches, I looked up. I didn't realize that it was already really late and the stadium was in night mode. That meant they were going to announce the bloodbath results soon.

To pass the time I rummaged though my pack. There was the knife I sharpened a little, strong elastic string, a pair of gloves, a water canteen, and iodine. This was a really good supply pack for my condition, anyway. I just wished there was food in there. I guess I could live without food for tonight. I'd have to find edible plants and bugs tomorrow, if I remembered what the station leader said about it, that is. I stared at the elastic for a long time and then figured out what to make with it. The station leader said I was really skilled with making things. She said I could make anything from a fire to a bomb if I had the resources. I definitely couldn't make a bomb out of elastic.

"A slingshot," I whispered. So I carved a Y-shaped piece of wood out of a flimsy little branch and got to work. It ended up being a pretty decent slingshot, too. All I needed now was ammo, like rocks. There were a lot of rocks in the sand, but I definitely was not getting out of the tree. Who knew if I could get back up? I looked around and spotted a bunch of brownish, prickly balls growing above me. They looked familiar. I shrugged, and looked up at the sky, sensing the Capitol announcement before it happened.

The national anthem resounded in the quiet night as the Capitol seal shined brightly. Then the headshots of the dead tributes flashed across the sky. The District 3 boy, both from District 5, that boy I kicked from District 6, the girl from District 7, District 9 girl, the twelve year old from District 10, and the District 11 girl. Only eight tributes were dead. This was a horribly low death toll for the first bloodbath. And worst of all, that meant that either many of the tributes are very strong, or a lot of them were injured. I was hoping it was the latter. Unfortunately, right now, all of the Careers were alive, my brother, and every District had at least one tribute functioning except for District 5. I shuddered to think about what the Capitol was going to do for more blood. I was sure the citizens definitely wanted more blood. I shook my head and decided I needed some rest. I slept lightly.

* * *

Something snapped in the silent night, jolting me from my nap. It sounded like a thunderclap to me. I hastily looked towards the noise, one hand on the slingshot. It was the boy from District 12, the same age as me. He was panting and seemed to be bleeding from his leg. I watched quietly as he grabbed a knife from his belt and bent down awkwardly towards the lone cactus. I wanted to yell at him when I realized what he was doing. He was going to get water from the suspicious, lonely cactus. But I couldn't open my mouth because, admittedly, I was afraid he would try to kill me instead of listening to me. We were animals out here and animals didn't listen to other animals. The liquid that gushed out of the prickly plant looked clear. He mixed in some iodine and I couldn't watch. I had a bad feeling about this. He had an hour to realize the danger.

I couldn't go back to sleep so I examined the familiar prickly balls I saw earlier. My mind lit up. _Itchy bombs! _That's what we used to call them back home. I became uncomfortable and super nostalgic just looking at them. Back home, there used to be a tree, from outside the fence, which dropped these prickly menaces in to the dirt field behind the abandoned factory, once in a while. So all of the kids made up a game where we'd throw it at each other. It was fun to watch people get hit by them until someone chucked these things at you. Wherever it hit turned fiery red and itched like mad. It was horrible. It would make a perfect slingshot weapon. So I slipped on the gloves and grabbed a handful, stuffing it into the little pocket in my backpack. Ammo? Check. It was perfect.

I glanced over to watch the boy from District 12, who gulped half of the bottle down and gasp in surprise, dropping the rest on the sandy ground. Just as I suspected that cactus was a muttation or just altered in some inhumane way. The boy gasped and moaned in pain and I could see the acid water burning a hole in his throat.

I tried to turn my mind off from the horrible noises he was making and squeezed my eyes closed. It wasn't working. Where was the cannon? He was writhing in pain dying a slow and painful death and I was just watching. I couldn't stand the sounds that escaped him or the smell of sizzling flesh or, even, the fact that he just fell face first into the rest of the 'water' and his whole cheek was gone, revealing bone and muscle. Oh my gosh. Why wasn't the cannon shooting? Why was he still holding on? Why was I just _watching_ this? He began to whimper like a sad puppy. I squeezed my eyes tighter and opened them slowly; I couldn't take this anymore. My intentions were very clear.

I was going to end his suffering. I shouldered my pack, clutched the knife, and dangled from the branch when the awful whimpering and moaning came to a sudden halt. He was dead. The blast of the cannon finalized that. Somehow, I had a feeling that somebody else killed the boy. Slowly and carefully, I pulled myself back up on top of the branch. My muscles screamed in pain but I made it up without falling. I groped for the slingshot and an itchy bomb. Thank goodness I didn't take my gloves off. I spotted the intruder. He was standing over the District 12 boy and then his head snapped up.

He seemed to stare at the base of the tree I used to get on to the one I was currently on. I looked over there too and didn't really notice anything. He walked casually up to that tree and glanced around. He was close enough for me to tell that it was Zane Raine. I swore mentally. Then I saw he was wearing interesting looking goggles and swore even harder.

Those were night vision goggles. He could easily see the environmental mess I made just to get to this tree and if he looked up... _Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up, don't look-_ He looked up. We momentarily locked eyes and then I aimed the slingshot at him, letting it loose. I got him right on the cheek. I took his momentary confusion and itching attack as a chance to leap off the tree. Unfortunately I judged his recovery time wrong because, as I dangled from the branch, something pulled me down to the sand, hard.

I felt searing pain as I literally heard my left arm pop. Him straddling my arms didn't help with the throbbing pain, but I was determined not to cry, no matter how bad it ached. He held a knife to my throat, the point pricking it, with one hand, and he was itching his face furiously with the other. "Damn, what the hell was that?" He asked incredulously.

I glared at him, trying not to think of the pain, and replied, "It's a District 8 specialty."

He gave me an evil look and said, "Well, even if you don't tell me you're going to regret it." I just stuck my tongue out at him. Whenever I talked the blade sent drops of warm blood down my neck. It stung. He rolled his eyes. "Feisty, aren't you? Guess what? You're going to be my hostage. How do you like that?"

"Well, I don't like it. And why me?"

"_That _is none of your business, so either you come quietly or I might have to do more than just pop a shoulder." He smiled deviously. Perhaps he could see the fear behind my angry expression. Ugh I hated him, but he was being serious when he said he'd hurt me.

"Fine I'll go. But could you, I don't know, _get off me_?" He grabbed a rope from his pack and tied it around me elaborately knotting it. He smiled at my confused expression, knowing I could not untie these knots. I winced as he secured my arms.

He seemed to notice because he stopped tying my arms and was doing something. I couldn't even run away since he tied up my legs so tightly. It cut off the circulation in my legs. It hurt my brain just watching him tie those knots. Anyways, I was still lying on the sand. He gripped me by my hair and pulled me to a standing position. I grimaced, resolute on making no sound whatsoever. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "I can't have an injured hostage. It's going to make everything slower. So I'm going to put your shoulder back in."

"Extreme pain. Oh, joy," I muttered. He rolled his eyes and grasped my left arm.

"That's the spirit," he replied sarcastically. "No screaming like a little girl. I don't want the whole forest to know we're here." I narrowed my eyes.

"How am I supposed to not scream?" I asked, curtly, ignoring the rest of his statement.

"I don't know. Just bite something. Like your tongue."

"How about I bite you?"

"Shut up." He shoved an empty pack in the direction of my mouth. I bit it hard and he pulled, twisted, and pushed my arm all in one motion. The backpack muffled my scream. Little black spots danced across my vision. I spit the pack out of my mouth and gasped. My left arm seared painfully. "There might be bruising. Let me check." He unzipped my suit and prodded my left shoulder. I exhaled in pain. "Yup. Definitely bruised," he added while he zipped my suit back up. _Ouch. _I was wondering why he wanted to capture me when I was lifted into the air. He tucked me under his arm, like a football, and started walking through the woods. I really didn't like this. I had to get out of this.

"You killed the boy while he was dying. That was so cruel. Why would you do that?" I inquired, distracting him and trying to figure out a way to get these ropes off.

"Did you want him to suffer and die a slow death?" He asked me. I didn't answer. No, no I didn't want him to die like that, even if I didn't even know him that well. "I didn't think so. Don't judge me when you don't even know me, Evans."

I decided to change the subject, to keep distracting him. I got some of the knots out. "How did you find me, anyway?"

"It wasn't that hard. You trample through the woods like an elephant," He answered. I frowned. Did I really? _I _thought I was pretty stealthy. "Stop trying to escape. It won't work," he added, tightening his grip, shooting pain throughout my arm.

"Stop making death threats. It doesn't work"

"Stop talking. It's annoying."

Soon the sand began to become hard dirt ground and the temperature was dropping. I think we were near the other side of the arena. I asked, "Why are you taking _me_ hostage?" He looked down at me, for a second, and went back to trekking through the woods.

"You're the best way to bait your older brother. Then we can kill him. He's our number one threat. I just hope Violet isn't…" He trailed off, leaving me distressed. I was going to be the reason my brother would die. And if he didn't come then everyone would know we were lying and I'd be as good as dead. This was horrible. I thought these emotional problems would be over. They were just getting worse. I think we arrived at his camp.

There were a lot of voices drifting from it. _Were they Careers? _I didn't know why but I just assumed Zane would never join the Careers. He didn't seem like the type to join a bloodthirsty hunting squad. Apparently, my first impression was wrong. When he said 'our' it meant the careers not him and Violet. I squirmed and his arm tightened around my waist. "Trying to get away won't help you at all, idiot." I just rolled my eyes but in the inside I was hyperventilating.

* * *

Zane carried me into the fire-lit clearing and dropped me on the cold, tough ground, in an uncomfortable, tied up heap. "Finally. How hard is it to find one puny, little girl?" A deep, familiar voice asked, irritably. Zane scratched his red cheek, annoyed, and answered back. Oh yeah. That guy was the District 1 boy. What was his name again? Oh yeah, it was Jasper. He looked like he got easily irritated. I sat up a little and watched the Careers. Jasper's district partner was called…Princess. Wow, what a weird name. Princess was my age and Jasper was, probably, my brother's age, seventeen. District 2 tributes were called Sam and Lily. They both looked about sixteen.

They all looked huge from my point of view, on the ground. They were all very fit and good-looking, too. They looked like the perfect tributes, with their identical, golden skin color and varying shades of blonde hair. The only difference was their eye colors. Jasper and Princess had golden, brown eyes, Sam's were bright green, and Lily had steel, gray eyes. However, all of their eyes had a cold, deadly gleam to it. It was really intimidating. I didn't realize that they asked me a question until all five of them were staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"_I said_ that we have a deal for you. Lure your brother here and we won't kill you right away," Jasper said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not called a deal. It's called blackmail and-," I answered.

Princess interrupted, glaring, "Shut up, loser. Do I have to spell it out for you? You. Don't. Have. A. Choice." _Wow. What a bitch_. Jasper nodded his approval and raised his eyebrows, as if to ask whether I chose life or death. I had to stay alive. Except I wasn't just handing my brother's life to them. For some reason, I wanted to protect him even if he was planning on killing me next time we met and they were going to kill anyways when my brother didn't show up. I couldn't face anyone if I just betrayed my brother like that. I shook my head to answer him and clear my head.

"No."

"_What_ did you say?" Jasper asked, angrily. Everyone else glared and Zane watched curiously.

"I said no. I'm not luring my brother over here so you can kill him," I said. There was a long pause. Jasper was standing over me; half of his face was covered in shadows from the firelight. Then he laughed, humorlessly.

"Aw. Isn't that _absolutely _cute? She's trying to protect her big brother," Jasper was livid. He looked around at the other Careers, mockingly. Princess was smiling deviously and Lily laughed, amused. Jasper squatted down to face me. The sound of metal tinkling against metal caught my attention. He reached into a square, black bag and pulled out a lethal looking dagger. He grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him, but I could see him twirling the knife slowly.

His smiling face was so close to mine I could see his pores. "What was that you said about surprising people? How are you going to _surprise_ us now? Where did all that big talk go, huh, sweetie?" He breathed. I could feel the cold dagger against my neck, lightly tracing a vein. This guy was mental.

I know I was pushing my luck, but I had a feeling they wouldn't kill me or else they would not have any bait to get Drew. "I'd rather not help you kill my brother," I whispered. I stared into his eyes, defiantly. His hand tightened around my jaw and slammed me down against the ground violently. The side of my face throbbed and I could feel the warm blood pooling underneath my head. Tears sprang to my eyes and black dots obscured my vision, momentarily. My bruised, left shoulder hurt extremely.

He pressed my head to the frozen ground and his knife lingered over my chest as he spoke, ferociously, "Are you sure about that?" I guess I was wrong. He was going to kill me or, at least torture me. Princess looked like she was just itching to kill me, anyways. Even Sam and Lily looked interested in hurting me. Zane just watched in a bored, cool manner.

I had to say yes, unless I could think of some other way to escape. My head ached and my vision blurred when I tried to think. It didn't help that he kept tightening his grip on my head the longer I thought. _What am I going to do? Think, Charlotte, think. Thin- _Then an idea hit me. It took me a moment to find my voice.

"Fine," I murmured, my voice was inaudible since half of my mouth was shoved into the frozen earth and Jasper's big hand was muffling the other side. He yanked me up to a sitting position, by my hair, and told me to repeat what I said. I grimaced painfully and replied, "Fine. I'll help you." He didn't let go of my hair.

"Call your brother over here. We'll give him twenty-four hours. If he doesn't come, you're dead."

"Literally," Lily said, causing Princess and her to snicker. It wasn't even funny.

"Do you have any way to get him to come?" Sam asked. Princess watched expectantly, waiting for me to slip and be killed. I don't think she believed I knew how to contact him. She was right. I didn't have a way to contact him.

"There is one way," I said, slowly, ignoring the throbbing pain, "Before we got to the arena, Drew and I thought up a signal to meet up. It's a District 8 specialty."

"What is it?" Sam asked. The rest of them looked like they would believe whatever I said. Jasper's grip on my hair follicles tensed. They wanted to know what I was going to say. They thought I was telling the truth, that my fear was talking. _I_ thought my insanity was talking. But I had a plan and I had to make all of them believe me. This was my life on the line.

* * *

**What is her plan? Dang my writing was horrible in this chapter but I hope you like the crazy Careers and their violence. By the way Jasper is the name of a gem and Princess is associated with jewelry so my names were _not_ random. I actually googled that stuff up :D**

**I can't go to homecoming which makes me sad :( Gosh South asian parents are the worst, aren't they?**

**Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter, which will probably come out next weekend or Halloween weekend (since it's a 4 day weekend! :)) dependind on my homework load.**

**READ REVIEW SHARE  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Plan A

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

**Okay. I wanted to try writing in Will's POV but after doing it I decided it's easier to write in his POV when something is tooo hard to explain from one person. Trust me though I WILL NOT be writing in his POV that much though. It's hard to write like a boy. ahahah sorry it took so long to update. **

**Listening to "Doubt" by Eppic ft. Julia Shears :)**

**ENJOY THEN REVIEW  
**

**

* * *

**

_WILL'S POV_

"Another District 8 specialty?" Emma asked, sounding dreadful. I definitely understood her panic. District 8 didn't have very many _specialties._ What the hell was Charlotte up to?

All of the people of District 8 were crowded in front of the big screen television, in the town square, watching intently. The Games started off intense and just when we all thought we could sleep well tonight, something huge occurs. Like Charlotte getting dragged to the Career camp. It was really late and nobody would go home. We all had to make sure our tributes were going to last the night.

Well, nobody I knew could go home, anyway. Everyone at school knew Charlotte and Drew. Charlotte because she was way too friendly and president of our grade level, and Drew because he was the guy every other guy wanted to be and every girl loved. Cool, athletic, good-looking, smart, _and_ funny. Everyone ignored how he treated his sister, though. Except me. I watched her cry over it. Don't even get me started on how much she cried over her father. That guy didn't deserve tears from her. Anyways, I've seen her cry a lot. It made me uncomfortable. Especially when it was over stupid, inevitable things, like me having a bigger chance of being reaped. Too bad my bigger chance didn't make any difference.

Right now, I was fuming. I didn't understand why Charlotte wouldn't agree to the Careers' terms. I mean her brother was probably going to kill her anyway. And couldn't she tell the Careers were going to kill her either way? And then Jasper forced her to agree. Emma could barely watch that part. I just wanted to somehow go through the screen and knock that kid out. I gritted my teeth furiously while the whole District was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Instead of a pin, all we could hear was Jasper's mental words and Charlotte's pain.

Now, she was saying Drew and her had a _signal._ Everyone knew about the hatred that existed between those two. Well it was more one-sided, but still. How did it go from absolute hate to _signals and protection_? I was so confused. Everyone was whispering anxiously.

"What is it?" The boy from District 2, Sam, asked curiously. There was a little crease between Charlotte's eyebrows, which meant she was hurting. Also, she was nibbling her lip, ever so slightly, which she did whenever she was trying to think. I hated the sight of her blood. I hated the Capitol for making her go through this. I hated those Careers.

Charlotte answered, slowly almost hesitantly, "It's purple smoke." _Purple smoke?_ Jasper tightened his grip on her hair and Emma squeaked, cutting off the circulation to my arm, simultaneously. The Careers didn't believe her. Charlotte's face twisted in pain and she gasped, "Wait, wait! I'm not done. In our District, purple smoke means the required manufacturing goal for the cloth was reached. It's a tradition to let everyone in town know we met the requirements by sending purple smoke through the factory chimneys. It signals a time to relax and to stop worrying about not being paid that month. Purple smoke is a district tradition and every kid in District 8 knows how to make it." Emma turned towards me with wide eyes. That was a complete and total lie. We did nothing like that. I knew Charlotte was a good liar but I didn't know she was _that _good. Everyone whispered, nervously. Surprisingly, all of the Careers believed her completely. Then again they didn't know what went down in the other districts.

"Fine," Jasper said, throwing her on the ground, "Tomorrow, you're going to set the signal. Now, we sleep. Raine. You're doing first shift." Zane nodded and Jasper walked away with Lily and Sam. The girl named Princess lingered behind.

Princess spoke, viciously, "Don't even think about crawling away." She kicked Charlotte, who was already sprawled on the ground. Charlotte rolled onto her back and took a deep, shaky breath. She looked exhausted. I hated watching this so much. That girl I knew so well, the one who cried at the dumbest things, didn't even shed a tear. Somehow it was worse, then watching her bawl like a baby. I should _not _have listened to her and volunteered for Drew. It was better than just sitting here and watching her like this.

Zane reached down and helped her up, pulling her to a tree and tying her up. "I didn't know there was such a thing as purple smoke," he said, sounding suspicious. Emma inhaled sharply.

Charlotte nodded gravely. "Oh, really? Well not many people do. Like I said, it's a-"

"Yeah, yeah. District 8 specialties. Last time you showed me that, it didn't go over so well," he interrupted, itching his face. I smiled. Ha. Well that kid deserved it. I didn't like the way he looked at Charlotte. Especially since she was wearing that skintight outfit. When I voiced my thoughts to Emma, she thought I was jealous. Why doesn't she believe that I only think of Charlotte as a sister? It's true. She's like a sister to me. But nobody ever believes me.

Zane took out a box and Charlotte stared at it suspiciously. "Don't worry. It's just a disinfecting wipe, so you don't get infected. Healthy hostages are way better than half-dead ones." Emma rolled her eyes smiling, making me wonder why _that _deserved an eye roll _and_ a smile.

I clenched my teeth. He was being nice to her. When most like he was probably going to just turn around and kill her the next moment. He wiped the blood off of her face, gently. I should have been the one doing that. Not some random stranger. _Why didn't I go with her? Damn._

"Thank you, I guess," Charlotte said, smiling fleetingly, and closed her eyes, leaning against the tree. There was a little crease between her eyebrows, making me glare, unnecessarily. The excitement was done for today. Drew wasn't doing anything too interesting and it seemed like everyone in the arena was asleep. Everyone at the square were heading home.

"I don't think the Gamemakers are going to bother them tonight," Emma said, hopefully. She looked like a wreck. I nodded and patted her shoulder, gently.

"You should get some sleep," I told her. She glared at me.

"Oh thanks. Like if I didn't know that already," she said sarcastically. I glared back at her. I was just as anxious as her. If she was going to bitch at me, I might as well do the same.

"No need for the attitude," I replied. Emma glowered at me.

"It's not attitude. It's called being annoyed and frustrated. Why? Because _you_ don't even look like you give a _shit _about what's going on," She jabbed at my chest, accusingly. _Whoa. Where did that come from? _I was not in the mood for this.

"How the hell do you know that? Stop trying to create drama and understand that I am _just as_ frustrated as you. And unlike you I believe in Charlotte actually coming back. You're her best friend and you don't even believe in her," I hissed at Emma.

Slowly, her expression shifted to a very miserable one. Her lip quivered and then she burst into tears. I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out, as she stomped away. I think I might have gone too far. I wasn't very good with moody girls, anyways. I felt bad for saying what I said, but not bad enough to apologize this very second. Still, all of Emma's friends were staring at me accusingly. _Girls. _

I walked home alone feeling pretty pissed off. This was the Capitol's fault. The Games, watching Charlotte nearly die, Emma breaking down for the second time in a week, making me yell at my friends. I wish I had a way to just get Charlotte out of that place and leave this horrid place. Like a magic button. That wasn't going to work though.

That night I couldn't sleep. My room was full of all this dust and it got in my eyes. It made me tear up. I should probably clean up my room tomorrow. Charlotte would have gotten so angry with me for all this dust. I hated this dust. It was getting really annoying.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning to loud yelling.

"Will! The big TV showing Chawie! She on BIG TV!" It was Jenny, my kid sister, who was 2 years old. She was flailing her chubby arms uncontrollably and jumping up and down. Wow. This girl was really hyper at six in the morning. At any other time, I would have been annoyed, but right now I was very grateful.

"Thanks, Jenny," I told her, sleep out of my mind, and ruffled her hair as I pulled on a clean shirt and jeans. I sprinted out of the house taking a seat next to Emma and only right afterwards did I remember our fight last night. It felt like such a stupid thing to do, now that I thought about it.

Emma shook her head slowly and said, "That fight was really dumb. I was just in a bad mood. Let's forget about it, please." I nodded; glad I didn't have to apologize and make it really awkward. She smiled and turned away to say something to a blonde girl I recognized as Mary. There weren't very many blondes in town so everybody knew her. Anyway, all went quiet as Caesar Flickerman appeared on screen. Lately, our District has been a quiet bunch. It was kind of surprising, actually, since we were known for our rowdiness.

Caesar commented on a recap of all the exciting parts of the Games so far, like murders and kidnappings. "Now let's see how our Tributes are doing, after a good night of sleep."

The camera panned over the Career camp and zoomed in to get a close up of Jasper's sculpted face. It was contorted in annoyance. The camera slowly zoomed out to reveal him shaking Charlotte awake. I guess he was planning on starting out the day in violence. Damn psychopath.

"Hurry up and explain to us how to make the signal," Jasper commanded.

"There's a precise way to make it. If anything goes wrong Drew will realize it," Charlotte told them pointedly.

"You want us to untie you, then?" Sam asked, skeptically. She nodded, staring him straight in the eye. Sam seemed overly insightful for a Career, but he wasn't the leader of the pack, luckily. Princess opened her mouth, probably to say something nasty. Lily interrupted her.

"It's not like she can run from _us_." Jasper and Princess nodded. Wow. They were full of themselves. Then again, it was five against one. Jasper told them to untie Charlotte and she stretched her arms, wincing a little. Then she sighed. _What was she thinking?_ Her expression was so guarded.

"I'm going to need purple leaves. They look really close to red but they're not really," Charlotte ordered. She blew off their expressions of disbelief, bravely. "What? It's not like you're going to let me go look for it by myself." Princess glared. I can't believe I actually thought she was hot during the interviews. I'd like to blame my hormones for that.

The Careers looked confused for a second and then Jasper told Princess, Lily, and Sam to go look for the items, in a rather rude way. It didn't take very long for them to find what they were looking for. I had a feeling that the Gamemakers were making those berries magically grow, in order to quicken the pace leading up to the inevitable murder of Drew. I bet the Capitol citizens are clamoring for that very moment.

Charlotte frowned a little and then spoke again, "Oh yeah. I need a lot of green plants. They need to be wet," She paused, seeming to remember something, "Also, a can of bug spray, sugar, and aluminum foil." Zane gave her a questioning look. "It starts up the smoke," She explained. I didn't know where they were going to get this stuff. Apparently, the Careers had sugar (which was a luxury) and aluminum foil. They were searching for bug spray and found none.

A silver parachute floated down to the ground, in front of Charlotte. She grimaced at the parachute. It wasn't from Wolfe since a little number 2 glistened on the soft fabric. They were all trying to quicken the pace of Drew's death. He must have been a big threat.

Princess smiled and said, "Were you hoping you wouldn't have to lure your District partner over here, if we didn't get all the supplies? Well don't get your hopes up."

I watched as Charlotte, quietly, scooped up the particularly large can of bug spray. She took the silver string fastened to the can and tied her hair up. I just realized that her hair had come out of the long braid and how absolutely beat up she looked. Yet somehow, she looked brave and strong, not pathetic and weak. She didn't look like that annoying, crybaby, lovable, wonderful, unique, too nice girl I knew like a sister.

I watched as she kneeled down and started grinding the leaves and burning the sugar. She was biting her lip in intent concentration and thought. When she started mixing the ingredients together Emma asked, loudly, "What is she _doing_?" As if on cue, everyone started murmuring to each other.

"I don't know. But she looks like she has a plan," I told Emma. Emma stared at the big screen annoyed.

"Well everyone else in the country thinks she's telling the truth. Oh my Panem, I hate the suspense," Emma replied, upset.

The screen was cut in half, the left side showing Charlotte's progress and the right side showing Drew, being stalked by the boy tribute from District 11. They full-screened, leaving a small box in the corner for the Careers, as Drew administered the finishing blow on the kid. The cannon blasted through the quiet arena.

In the little square, Charlotte yelped in surprise, jumping nearly a foot in the air. I smiled in spite of myself. Then I turned my attention to Drew.

Drew didn't take the kid's stuff. He just looked up in the direction of the snowy part of the arena, worriedly. Then, he glanced down at the boy's open eyes, that stared at him blankly, a final expression of fear and pain still plastered to his face. Drew knelt down biting his lip, just like his sister, and shut the boy from District 11's eyes. He turned on his heel and walked away, gracefully. I didn't know what to think of that.

The display shifted to the Career camp and Jasper ordering Lily to make the fire. Charlotte was holding a round bulge covered in green damp leaves. She handed it to Jasper and stepped back, as if to admire her work. Was I the only one that noticed how she was standing next to the black, square bag full of throwing knives? I think so.

"Just drop it in the fire, when I tell you," Charlotte said, in a really normal tone. She waited a minute as the fire warmed up. The only person watching Charlotte was Zane. A second before she spoke Charlotte's body tensed up, ready to run, "Now!"

Zane realized Charlotte's intentions a millisecond too late, as the can hit the fire.

Everything was chaos after that. First, Charlotte stooped down and then Zane yelled. Lily turned towards Zane just as a flash of light sparked behind her. Her shadow seemed to loom over the clearing. An explosion of light and sound enclosed the clearing. The camera shook violently and a torrent of thick, purple smoke obscured everything. The whole screen shook becoming black and white, the sound of white noise filling the astonished silence. Everyone watched and wondered what just happened.

After a split second of confusion, the Gamemakers cut to a camera outside of the Career camp showing a plume of purple smoke billowing from the clearing. They flashed a clip of the other Tributes looking up at the wisps of purple smoke, confused. Surprisingly, Drew looked up, smiling a little. He couldn't have known she was planning this, could he? Was he that much of an idiot that he smiles for no reason? But, then again, purple was sort of Charlotte's color, since her eyes were purple. He probably just guessed it.

I watched, amazed, as Charlotte appeared on screen dashing through the woods, a square, black bag in hand. Her arm was trickling blood but, otherwise, she looked fine.

The Careers stumbled out of the fog, each of them coughing up a lung. The cannon blasted deafeningly. I noticed that two of the Careers were missing. Zane and Lily. Jasper swung his fist at a tree, with a murderous expression, and Princess looked very scary, with the blood pouring out the shallow wound on her forehead. They were all pretty pissed off. They were not going to let her go for this.

I wish, now more than ever, that I were there with her. I couldn't stand just watching this. I had to do something.

"Charlotte's made some really dangerous enemies," Emma said, speaking out loud exactly what I was thinking. Her voice rung over the low buzzing and discussion over what just happened.

She kept her promise, whether it was for better or for worse, she really was fighting. I didn't know how I felt about this. The look on Emma's face told me she didn't know either. I hate this.

* * *

**So what's going to go down next? I hope you liked this chapter I feel like I'm experiencing some writer's block. It's sucks. Thankfully I have the next chapter planned out.**

**HAhhahah and the whole smoke bomb thingie. The reason why I didn't elaborate was 'cause I didn't know how to make one and, i admit, I was TOTALLY afraid to type 'how to make a bomb' into google. The FBI would have been on my ass. AHAHAHA it doesn't help that i'm brown**

**So please excuse my unelaborate bomb making. I HAVE A PURPLE OBSESSION BTW :D**

**I wrote a new a NEW STORY :) Tis a one shot about the creation of Panem. PLEASE read I might continue if people want me to :)**

**READ, REVIEW, SHARE constructive criticism is appreciated also  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Pinky Promise?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games. Maybe in some weird alternate universe but not in this one. In this universe Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games, not me. :(**

**I updated! Yayys! By the way, I fixed a little bit of last chapter, just to inform you. Anywho, this chapter is way shorter than the ones that came out before but school is really being a bitch. Anyways READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LISTENING TO: "Violin cover of Love the Way You Lie" by Eric Stanley (Youtube him! I command you! He has some seriously sexyyy violin skills. I put that song on repeat whilst writing this chapter and I'm still not tired of it)

* * *

  
**

**_Charlotte POV_**

_Oh my Panem._ I wasn't even sure if that was going to work or not. Now that I thought about it, that was a pretty reckless idea. Though the purple smoke was a nice touch. It, totally, made me look like I knew what I was talking about. The only problem was the Peacekeepers might question my District on whether or not they teach their children how to make purple bombs. I hope I don't get them into too much trouble.

Luckily the Peacekeepers would probably figure out about how the training lady told me how to make a smoke signal and how easy it is to figure out that bug spray was combustible. Still, District 8 was probably feeling some kind of repercussion from my action and it made me feel bad.

Also, it got me injured. I glanced behind me, while trying to keep my arm from dripping a trail of blood, to make sure nobody was following me.

Worst of all, though, I made some dangerous enemies.

I was still shaking from what I did, too. It was so hard to keep the anticipation from showing in the clearing. Unfortunately, I cracked a little at the end. That was when Zane yelled. That was also when _I_ ran for it. It was the hardest act I've ever had to put on so far. But I had a feeling I wasn't done yet.

* * *

A cannon sounded through the woods and I stopped running. I don't know why but a feeling of relief mixed with sadness flooded my chest. This was the first person I have killed. Sure I didn't kill this person with my own hands but what I created killed that person. I wonder who it was. Actually, no, I didn't want to know. I didn't want that face to haunt me, yet.

Suddenly, I felt exhausted. I put my hands on my knees and took a deep breath. Ugh. Today's events took a huge toll on me and I think I lost a lot of blood. The crunch of leaves brought me out of my thoughts and into the real world.

My head snapped up, towards the source of the sound, and I reflexively reached for a knife from the black, square bag. I didn't think I could use it but I could definitely threaten with it.

"Wait!" A girl's voice squeaked. I paused mid throw, surprised. "We're not here to attack you. We want to be your allies." I stared at her with disbelief.

This girl had light brown skin, dark brown eyes framed with glasses, and long black hair that framed her face. She was a little tall but wiry and weak looking. She was a year younger than me. I remembered her. She was the tribute from District 3. Her name was Sophia, I think. I remember wanting her to be my ally. _Wait a second…_.

"We?" I asked, tensing all over. Two against one was not good. I don't even think I could fight _this_ girl since I just wasn't the fighting type.

Another girl stepped out from behind the thick, dark tree trunk, with her hands up in truce. It was the girl from District Twelve. She was my age and her name was Nafeesa.

She had raggedy, shoulder-length, black hair. Her eyes were a startling gray color and stood out against her white skin. She watched me cautiously. There was also fear in those eyes.

Both of them looked like a real mess. I wonder how I looked. I watched them carefully as I spoke, "You want me as you ally? Why?" I hoped they couldn't tell how self-depreciating I sounded.

"You made that explosion didn't you?" Nafeesa asked. Her voice sounded weird. She drawled out her words in the weirdest way and had different kind of twang. It wasn't like the Capitol accents but it didn't sound like any thing I've heard before. How did I just notice this? I should really pay more attention. I realized she was waiting for me to answer, so I nodded.

Nafeesa glanced at Sophia, "See! I _told_ you so but _noooo_ you wouldn't believe _me_." It was so unexpected I burst into giggles. Nafeesa glanced over at me and then burst into giggles, too. Smiling, Sophia kept trying to shush us, which made us erupt into even more laughter.

It felt good to just laugh. It took all of the anxiety away and made me feel better. I couldn't help but wonder what the Capitol thought of this. I bet they expected a showdown or something serious. Instead they got a bunch of crazy kids laughing for no reason whatsoever. For some reason, this thought made me happier.

I gasped for breath and sighed, "I'll be your ally." Sophia nodded but Nafeesa smiled. She must have thought of something because the smile was wiped from her face.

"You have to promise us something, Charlotte, and we'll promise the same thing," Nafeesa spoke urgently. I raised my eyebrows, questioningly. "You have to promise that we will not betray each other, _at all_, as long as we're allied." I nodded.

Before I could answer Sophia interrupted, "And that we're going to break this alliance once the final eight starts, if we make it that far." Nobody asked Sophia why she added that. We already knew the gist of it.

None of us wanted to have to turn on each other and the final eight was when tensions ran high. It was when alliances turned on each other. I did not want to turn on my allies. I don't think I could ever face anyone ever again after that.

Nafeesa nodded and stuck out her pinky. "Pinky promise?" Without hesitation, Sophia and I solemnly locked pinkies with her. None of us could break this promise now.

Pinky promises were totally sacred and binding. We all knew that.

* * *

**Personally this is the saddest chapter so far for me. They seem soooo kiddish and it sucks that kids like them have to die :(**

**Ugh sooo much hw. All my fave stories haven't updated for like 3 weeks cause of hw and business. **

**I'm gonna try to update next weekend butttt I have a soccer tourney and then winter track starts along with more soccer so idk if i can update. (PLUS school) **

**I really wanna write though since its getting good and I don't wanna lose my wonderfully awesomely beatifully coolio readers whom I absolutely adore. loveyouguys!  
**

**As always,**

**READ, REVIEW, SHARE.**

**ps please check out my other story** _**"The Story of Panem"**_** it's a oneshot but i think you should check it out. It's kind of depressing though ahahaha  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Friends

**Hello?**

**Is anyone there? **

**I haven't updated in weeks but here is chapter 9. I don't think you'll be disappointed. :) **

**_BTW I updated chapter 1 to make it flow so you MIGHT want to read that chapter again...maybe. There's not much of a HUGE difference but every detail counts I guess._  
**

**LISTENING TO: "In Love So Deep" by Charice and "Hey Soul Sister" by Darren Criss/Blaine and the Warblers from Glee :D

* * *

  
**

"What do we do now?" Sophia asked, now that the important stuff was over. My stomach growled in response.

Nafeesa nodded and said, "I _totally_ agree with your stomach. I'm really, _really_ hungry, too."

"How are we supposed to get food? Knowing the Gamemakers, eating the plants is going to be pretty dangerous," Sophia answered, smartly. Mm, she was right.

"We _could _go hunting…" Nafeesa replied, brightly. I just started to realize that she was what people called an _italicized_ girl. She emphasized almost every sentence she spoke.

"Hunting? Do you know how to hunt?" I asked, curiously.

"_Well,_ no. But there were these two kids back in District 12 who hu-" She stopped abruptly and then continued after a second, "They read about hunting in some _really_ old book. It didn't seem too hard to do, actually." Sophia peered at Nafeesa speculatively, over her glasses. So, I wasn't the only one who noticed the hesitation. I thought I imagined it.

"Reading it and actually doing it are two different things, Nafeesa," Sophia told her. Nafeesa huffed in annoyance.

"_At least_, I thought of something," She told her, accusingly, hands on her hips.

"I guess we could try it out. It's a lot better than sitting around doing nothing," I replied before Sophia could respond. I wasn't in the mood for arguments.

* * *

"They made it seem so easy," Nafeesa breathed, quietly. I wasn't quite sure that I heard her right.

We were hunting for hours and all we managed to catch was a jackrabbit. And that took at least an hour to actually capture after we saw it.

The burning hot sun beat down upon us and the air was dry. I was sweating buckets and the trees didn't help us cool down at all.

"I think we should move camp to the snow side, when we get back," Sophia said.

"But it's too cold over there," I said.

"Yeah, Sophie," Nafeesa added, leaning against a tree. After a long period of heavy breathing she continued. "I wish Jaden was here. He'd know what to do." I felt like I should have known who that was. I felt insensitive when I raised my eyebrows, questioningly.

"He's my District partner. Really smart and super good at figuring things out," She told me. _Oh. That was the kid who drank from the acid cactus. Of course she knew he was dead but she probably didn't know how. _I really didn't feel like telling that particular story right now so I picked up the dead jackrabbit. Luckily, we got it through the eye so it was pretty clean but it was really beginning to creep me out. Eating it soon would be a good idea.

"We should get back to camp," I said, "Before it gets dark and this rabbit spoils."

* * *

"I'll do first watch," Sophia declared, after we've all eaten.

Keeping the fire from being seen was difficult but we managed it and now we were all settling into the sleeping bags. It was getting pretty cold.

Nafeesa seemed to doze off the minute she was in her sleeping bag. It was quiet for a while.

I was thinking about tonight when they displayed the dead people. I wonder who I killed. I wished I didn't have to know but unfortunately that was part of the psychological pain we had to experience in this place. So entertaining, right?

"What are you thinking about?" Sophia broke the silence. I jumped, my heart skipping a few beats while I made a squeaky noise. Sophia giggled. I ignored that and answered her question,

"I'm thinking about the Capitol announcement tonight," I told her. Thankfully, I didn't have to elaborate since Sophia was smart enough to figure out the rest. If I admitted that I didn't want to know about who I killed I'm pretty sure I would lose what little sponsors I might have built up with the Capitol. "What are _you_ thinking about, Sophia?" I asked, directing the attention away from me.

"Home," She said, "I miss it a lot. I miss the gadgets, the smell of baking bread, my family, and friends." She was facing the forest and it was too dark to see her face anyway. "To be honest though, I haven't thought of home for hours. All I can think of is surviving. All I can think of is myself. It makes me feel really selfish though."

"You're not alone, Sophie," Nafeesa answered in a muffled voice. We both jumped at her voice. I thought she was asleep. "I don't think you should be thinking of home all the time. It's rather depressing. Being selfish is going to keep you alive."

"That was pretty wise, Nafeesa," I told her.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? I _am_ a wise person," She turned, facing me. Sophie coughed, trying to hide a fit of giggles. "Hey!"

"I totally agree with you, Nafeesa, you are sooo smart," Sophie answered, with heavy sarcasm.

"I do not appreciate your sarcasm, Sophie. Unlike _you,_ Charlotte thinks I'm very wise. Right, Charlotte?" Nafeesa asked.

I was spared from having to answer back as the Capitol's national anthem blared through the stadium.

A white light shone widely through the skies and the Capitol symbol disappeared replaced by a picture of Lily, her cold, gray eyes glaring down at us. Then the picture vanished and, after a flash of the Capitol symbol, the projection disappeared. The stadium returned to its original silence.

That was who I killed. Lily. I know she was absolutely mean to me. Yet, I couldn't shake off the feeling of emptiness. It was a horrible feeling and a heavy burden lay in the back of my mind; of guilt, more than anything else.

Worst of all I couldn't help feeling relieved. There was one less person trying to kill me.

I also felt terrified of how badly I angered the Careers. If they got a hold of me…

"This is bad," Sophie whispered. I looked up at her, wondering if she caught on to what I was thinking. "The kill rate isn't very high, is it?"

Oh. I understood. At this rate, the Capitol is probably getting very bored. The Gamemakers were probably going to spice things up _very_ soon. Sophie didn't say it outright just in case the Gamemakers didn't think of that yet.

Sophie, unselfishly, was thinking about all of us not about herself, specifically. This made me feel worse. All I was thinking about was myself.

Nafeesa spoke unexpectedly, "If it helps you feel less selfish, you could always tell stories about home." The silence that followed was biting. Nobody ever spoke about home or shared stories. That created friendship and friendship in the arena was stupid.

It got you killed.

Also talking about home felt way too personal to talk about in front of the whole country.

"One time, a long time ago, the electric fence broke, letting in the most ferocious, wild dogs _ever. _You do not know how crazy it was…" Sophie began, quietly, breaking the silence.

We all shared stories that night.

We all probably realized that we were already becoming friends.

* * *

A ticking noise woke me from my sleep. _What was that? _The noise was mixed with what sounded like hissing air. All my senses told me to run. There was something dangerous here and it was getting closer.

Sophia and Nafeesa awoke with a jolt.

The sounds of ticking and quiet hissing made the hair on the back of my neck rise in terror. It sounded like a thousand voices screaming silently in the wind. That mixed with a steady thumping noise, coming from the surrounding forest, made me break out into cold sweat.

The voices began to hiss louder and louder, echoing through my head, paralyzing me with dread. My heart beat faster and faster.

The hissing voices slowly melted into a single voice, yelling one word. I, immediately, knew who it was. That voice tugged at my memories, bombarding it with fear and, most of all, disbelief.

I choked out my words, knowing my eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"_Mother?_" I whispered.

* * *

**A/N **

**CLIFFHANGER :) oh hey Idk when I'll be updating with track and soccer and school but I shall tryyy. I watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt 1 and I cried...multiple times.**

**Also I read Clockwork Angel and Will needs to not be an ass to Tessa. I love how that book has my character names lol :) I love you all for sticking with my story LOVE YOUUU :)**

**XOXO**

**soccachik666**

**ps.**

**READ&REVIEW&SHARE**


	10. Chapter 10: Ambush

**DISCLAIMER: Oh hey guys. I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it. I'd be partying all night and day with my bucketloads of cash like Suzanne Collins, the creator of the Hunger Games, is probs doing right now.**

**OH LOOKIE I updated. :) CLIFFHANGER BEGONE. Listening to: "Just A Dream cover" by Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie (and I love ittt)**

* * *

It sounded way too much like her. I knew that was my mother's voice. But that wasn't her body. Or maybe it was. I've never actually remembered seeing her.

She was bloody. Blood was everywhere. On her face, her hair, her dress. Everywhere.

I wanted to help her, but she looked too much like me. Except older and half-dead.

I gripped the golden locket around my throat for an anchor, for something to hold on to, as the fear ripped through my body. That couldn't be her.

I couldn't think at all. My thoughts were hazy. It didn't help that the figure before me kept screaming. The sadness and fear was unbearable. The first time I catch a glimpse of her is like this. _Why _was she here?

Then she began to moan for help and I couldn't control myself, anymore. I took a step towards her. I wanted to help her but something in the back of my mind told me it was too dangerous.

"Charlotte! Listen to me. That's not who you think it is. Snap out of it," Sophie's voice broke through my hazy thoughts. "It's a Capitol muttation, Charlotte!"

At the use of my name, my thoughts seemed to clear a little. _A muttation? The Capitol?_ _Could it be?_

Momentarily, Mother's image flickered to something else. Her face transformed into a beastly image of sharp fangs and her eyes glinted red, instead of purple, sinking deep into her head. Her skin turned a dead gray and her black hair hung in strands around her head.

That wasn't my mother. I didn't know what it was but it definitely was _not_ my mother.

It opened its mouth wide, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. Surprised, I took a step back, losing my balance. I looked around for weapons, anything, as it sauntered towards me, moaning in my mother's voice.

It crouched, like a cat, long fangs ready to sink into my body. It's shadow loomed over me as it pounced and —

It flew sideways, smacking into a tree, with a loud crash. The monster lay there in a heap, a large rod protruding out of its tummy.

I turned, staring at Nafeesa in amazement. She was huffing from exertion, letting another large, sharp branch slide to the sandy ground. The moonlight allowed me to see her proud grin.

My shock quickly turned to embarrassment as I realized that the whole country saw my vulnerability. I scrambled, wiping the sand off my butt, trying to gain back some dignity, and picked up the pack full of knives and supplies. I looked up at Nafeesa, who was still standing in the same spot.

Then I realized I didn't care what Panem thought of me. I cared what Nafeesa and Sophia thought of my reaction. _Would they think me a weakling and ditch me?_

"Thanks," I told Nafeesa, "I…" I trailed off, lost for words.

"No problem," She told me. We locked eyes for a moment and I was, suddenly, really glad she was here. I also felt really, really stupid for doubting her and Sophie.

"What was _that, _though?" Sophie asked, from behind me. Nafeesa shrugged looking slightly troubled. "Do you think it's dead?"

"Well maybe. But I'm pretty sure that _thing_ has friends. We better get out of here, _now_," Nafeesa replied. As if roused by her words, a low moan drifted through the woods from the direction we were headed. It sounded way closer than any of us wanted it to be. We all spun on our heels and ran in the opposite direction. It would have been comical if it weren't so horrifying.

My mind was whirling with a million thoughts. If it was a muttation, then how did the Capitol know my mother? I know that thing was my mother.

I vaguely remember Mother. I mostly remember her smiles and everyone says she looked like me. But I just _knew_ my intuition was right. Plus, I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. The Capitol couldn't have figured out how to manipulate my intuition, too. That's not possible. I hated not knowing what was going on.

"How did the Capitol make my mother appear like that?" I asked aloud, as we slowed down to walking. The noises were gone.

"I don't know. The thing is I don't get that. How did you see your mother when I saw my mother?" Sophia asked. _What? How is that possible? _"That's how I knew it was fake, at least. You said it was your mother and that made me wonder whether it was fake. Once I thought about that, my mother's image disappeared."

I opened my mouth in surprise, "That's exactly what happened to me. When you told me it was a mutt, she just...changed."

"So these things somehow take the form of our mothers and…" Sophia trailed off.

"They make us want to help them. Then, when we get too close, it tries to bite our heads off," I finished for her. Sophia nodded.

"There's _one_ problem, though. I saw my dead _father_, not my _mother_," Nafeesa said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, maybe it's a loved one, then," Sophia amended, "The Capitol knows we can't resist helping someone we love. Especially when we haven't seen them in forever."

"Lucky for us, though, I've _never _liked my father in the first place, or missed him for _that_ matter. I've wanted to smack him upside the head for a long, _long_ time," Nafeesa answered. I swear I could hear the grin in her voice. I couldn't help but smile, too. Though it was a bit morbid to smile, Nafeesa discovered a tiny flaw in the Capitol's plan.

It gave us hope that not even the Capitol was perfect in their plans. Even they made mistakes. Even they could be tricked.

Suddenly, the moaning and whistling of the creatures returned. I jumped at the sound and we were off running, all thoughts out of our minds. We ran without direction. As long as we were running far, far away from those muttations, we felt we'd be fine.

I couldn't stand to see the blood or palid, zombie-like complexion, pretending to be my mother.

* * *

"I don't think those things are following us anymore," I said, catching my breath. My breath was visible, like white puffs of smoke, and it was getting colder. Actually, the more I stood in one place, the colder it got.

"Where are we?" Nafeesa asked. The sand was harder and more packed, like dirt, but there was no snow. The sky overhead was still dark so I couldn't tell if there were clouds or not. The cold weather bothered my arm. I guess it was too cold for my injuries. A warm breeze pushed my hair back. _Wait. A _warm_ breeze? That couldn't be possible. _

"I think this is the little part between the desert side and the snow side," I told her. This area was unnatural. It was cold here but warm, too. It was just too weird. "We should find a safe place to camp."

"You're right," Nafeesa said, looking around. I was exhausted. Hopefully, those mutts were gone. "It's still nighttime and I'm _really_ tired."

Sophia and I nodded in agreement. We've had less than three hours of sleep tonight. Sophia spoke yawned, speaking quietly, "Anyways, we're really lucky we didn't run into any of—"

"The Careers?" A boy's low, very familiar voice interrupted, casually. I whipped my head to the side. I could only see their shadowy figures, but I had a feeling I knew who that voice belonged to. "Unfortunately, no you didn't."

* * *

**This is what good music creates. Weird fanfiction and CLIFFHANGERS. :)**

**Anywho I want to watch the third Narnia movie. LIKE RIGHT NOW. BUT noooo I have AP hw. I totes have a procrastination problem.**

**Also I'm angry that all my fave shows are going on hiatus for holidays. SO DEPRESSING.**

**ahaha you wouldn't believe what I did. I made a nifty chart to keep track of all the deaths and top secret information. I got the idea from the website "Mark Reads Hunger Games" He has the funniest reactions to the book I LURVVEE it.  
**

**kay byebye  
**

**remember to always...  
**

**READ&REVIEW&SHARE(:**


	11. Chapter 11: Frustration

**HELLO READERS :) Merry Christmahanukwanzukah and Happy New Years toooo :)**

**Update took forever. This chapter had like thirty billion pages *not really* but I had to divide it upp **

**LISTENING TO: "Speeding Cars" Imogen Heap (if you listen to it you can definitely tell where the mood of this chapter came from.)

* * *

  
**

I stared in disbelief as Zane stepped out of the shadows, noiselessly followed by the boy from District 10 named…Angus. I remembered him now.

He was rather lanky, but muscular as well. He had dirt brown hair and plain brown eyes. I remember they used to have a sparkle to them during the Interviews. I wonder what made the sparkle in his eyes disappear. Also, there was a long, shallow cut across his cheek. It was red and puckered, distorting the right side of his face.

"I'm a little surprised I found you so soon," Zane said, sounding not the least bit surprised. I glared at him. He looked pretty banged up, too.

He had a couple bruises and there was a white bandage wrapped around his left wrist. It seemed like he used the fabric of his sleeve to do that. Well, serves him right for busting up my arm. My arm hurt just from the memory.

"You were probably stalking me. Are you still hell-bent on that plan you and your Career friends cooked up?" I asked with as much disdain as I could.

"Do you know him?" Nafeesa whispered. I nodded. She narrowed her eyes and turned to watch the boys suspiciously.

"As you can see, I'm not with the Careers anymore," He told me, his tone hinting that it should be kind of obvious. "And like I said before, you trample through the woods like an elephant." He smirked. "Though this time you sounded more like a _herd_ of elephants."

I saw Nafeesa slowly reaching for the knife she kept hidden at her waist. I've always wondered how she never stabbed herself. She didn't exactly have the best hand-eye coordination.

A blur of a figure sprinted past me. She grabbed Nafeesa's arm back, at an odd angle, and with a frenzy of arm movements, Nafeesa had the other girl with her arms at her back and knife at the other girl's throat.

After a short hesitation, the other girl grabbed Nafeesa by the arm and twisted it. Nafeesa growled in pain and tried to get out of her grip. The other girl knocked Nafeesa off her feet, flipped her onto her stomach and straight into the ground. The knife was in the other girl's possession.

All of this happened in seconds.

Before I could react, she spoke, "I wouldn't, if I were you." She held the knife against Nafeesa's throat. It was the girl from District 6, Breena.

Breena was a short redhead with slanted green eyes. Her hair was braided into a long plait. During the Interviews she acted real mysterious and got a pretty high score. _Of course_ the girl with the amazing fighting skills would be on Angus and Zane's side. This wasn't fair at all.

"Well, damn," I groaned. I was really getting annoyed with all these predicaments. It kind of made me want to cry. The frustrating part was I _couldn't_ cry because I was on live _freaking_ television. _Oh my Panem_, I think Nafeesa's italicized ways are rubbing off on me.

I felt like giving up but I knew I couldn't and I wouldn't.

"I know you," Sophie exclaimed, breaking me out of my thoughts. I glanced back at her. She stared intently at Angus, with cold fury. I've never seen her like this. Angus furrowed his eyebrows, confused, and then realization seemed to cloud his expression.

None of us expected Sophia to uncover a knife and _run at Angus with it. _Angus reacted fast enough for her to miss his heart by inches. Instead, the knife dug deeply into his right arm. He roared and smacked her away, into the ground. Angrily, he pulled the knife out of his arm and hurled it at the girl on the ground.

Sophia rolled to the side and the knife stuck into the frozen sand. She tried to kick him as she sprawled to her feet. He fell on top of her and blindly threw a punch. It missed her face, but they ended up rolling into the forest, throwing punches and kicks.

I tried to go after her, but Zane stepped in the way. "_Move_," I told him ferociously.

"Nope, you have to get through me first," He told me, folding his arms. I swung my fist and made contact with his pretty little face. Then I proceeded to knee him in the stomach and ran in the direction of Sophia and Angus. I could hear Nafeesa struggling with Breena.

The rustling of leaves stopped me in my tracks.

Sophia staggered out of the forest, with a split lip, bruises, and cracked glasses. "He backstabs Hewitt and _now he runs away from me_," she muttered shaking her head. I didn't understand what she was talking about but I was glad she was all right.

"Sophie, that was the stupidest thing you've ever done," I told her.

She smiled, "And I'm supposed to be the smart one." She took a step towards me.

The leaves rustled behind her. "SOPHIE!" Nafeesa yelled a second too late.

Sophia's eyes widened and she gasped at the pain. She fell to the ground, in a heap, the shining knife jutted from her back. Standing behind her was Angus, looking cross. "Bitch," he muttered right before the cannon sounded. The sound reverberated inside my head.

Tears sprang to my eyes. He just stabbed her in the back. The coward couldn't even fight her straight on. The _freaking_ coward. That _asshole._ Anger boiled up inside me. I barely heard the shrieking coming from Nafeesa trying to escape from Breena's grasp.

I lunged at Angus and, for the second time, Zane stopped me. He grabbed me around the waist and pushed me down to the ground. "You're really starting to get on my nerves."

I tried to throw him off my back but he was way too heavy. I felt the tears threatening to spill over. Concentrating on an object always helped me keep the tears away. But all I could see Sophia's face.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't get the sight of her lifeless face out of my memory. Worst of all, I knew I was going to die. I had no spectacular plan. Nothing. I couldn't stand it anymore. I hated all of this. It was like the Gamemakers were out to specifically destroy me from the inside out. I wanted this to be over.

"Charlotte," Nafeesa choked, her voice thick with emotion. I turned my head in her direction. Breena had her in a headlock with a knife at her throat. We locked eyes and her sadness broke through my reverie. She was staying strong for Sophia, I realized. I think she could tell I was beginning to feel really overwhelmed.

Which was exactly what I had to do. I couldn't cry. I hated crying in front others, especially people I didn't trust. Or the whole country. There was no doubt the whole country was watching this exchange right now. Like Will and Emma.

I was going to have to make it through and stay strong until the very end. I promised I wouldn't go down without a fight. If I started crying, it wouldn't be much of a fight, now would it?

Angus leaned down, grabbed a handful of my hair, and pulled me up to his eye level. It hurt a lot with Zane sitting on my back at the same time he was pulling my head up.

"What the hell do you guys want?" I hissed, angrily.

* * *

**so positive and stuff. WOOOOHOOOO! *now I rant about sports/school/life/etc. send my love, etc, etc.*  
**

**READ&REVIEW&SHARE  
**


	12. Chapter 12: A Second Time For Everything

**Oh hey guys! My chapter updating skills are horrible. I hope you're still there? :D LISTENING TO: "Lost in The World" Kanye West**

**MARCH 23, 2011 ~ HUNGER GAMES MOVIE. GET SICED.**

**

* * *

**

"Were you really going to try to kill me?" Angus asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Obviously. Isn't that why we're here?" I replied. He gripped my hair tighter and I winced. _Ouch. _He glowered at me and I returned his glare with equal amount of venom.

"If I were you I'd be nice to the person who could snap your neck off at any moment," He suggested. I rolled my eyes; I couldn't help it.

"Is _everyone _in this place a psycho?" I groaned. If looks could kill then the look on his face could have shot me straight through the heart.

"Stop messing around, Angus," Breena said coldly. Angus rolled his eyes with obvious disdain. They didn't seem to like each other. He opened his mouth to retort but then closed it, apparently thinking better of it.

He sighed, "Fine. I'm never allowed to have any fun around here, am I?"

"No, you're not," Zane replied. He gave Zane his evil, go-screw-yourself sneer. Then he turned that expression on me. It made him look really ugly, as a matter of fact.

"Zane and Breena both agree that we should keep you as a prisoner-slash-team member. Why, you ask? Because we can take out Drew with you and if we run into the Careers, you'd be our ticket out of there, too. They think that's a totally awesome idea. I don't. I think we should kill you but I'm not allowed to do that. Sadly," He looked genuinely upset.

It was amazing how uninterested he sounded, though, He sounded as if he was listing off facts from a textbook.

"Well, that's our plan," He continued, as uninterested as ever, "Join us or we kill your ally. Of course, I still think we should just kill you. But nobody ever listens to me. Oh yeah, and you have no choice in the matter. I think I already said that, but you get the idea."

"Angus! Couldn't you at least sound a little bit interested in our plan? We're trying to sound threatening and formidable," Breena sounded irritated. She was obviously thinking of the Capitol viewers and their sponsors.

"I am so sorry," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. A soft noise coming from the distance distracted me. But when I tried to concentrate on it, the noises drifted away.

"You are a such a big-"

"Tsk, tsk. No bad words on nationwide television. What would your mother say?"

"You're getting on my last nerves, Angus. You're so lucky you- Oh my Panem, stop squirming, stupid girl!" She yelled at Nafeesa.

There it was again. The sound whispered through the wind. It sounded like voices. It was quiet enough, in the forest for voices to carry, but the voices had to be close by, right?

"Guys…" Zane began, his body tensed.

"What are going to do? Kill me? I'd like to see you try."

"_Guys_," Zane murmured urgently.

"No I'm not going to kill you. Yet."

There was definitely someone out there. And close by too. But if there voices carry would our voices carry, too?

"_Oh no_. Your empty threats are _so_ scary, Breena."

"SHUT UP!" Zane hissed angrily. "I heard something…"

I couldn't hear anything anymore. Maybe, whoever was there went away. After a few minutes of complete silence, Angus laughed.

"Wow Zane. Getting a bit paranoid there?" Angus mocked. I could feel Zane's body tense on top of me. I wish he'd get off me. He seemed angry, too.

I think this was my chance to get out of here. A rush of fear coursed through me. If I got caught then things would get unpleasant. First, I had to get Angus to leave. Then, I had to get keep Nafeesa away from here, from me. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself; trying to figure everything out.

"I heard it, too. Maybe you need to get your ears checked Angus," I said loudly. I guess Zane finally realized he was sitting on me. His weight was off my back and he looked at me sheepishly. I sat up, stretching a little, smirking at Angus. He glared at me. "Is that all you can do? Give me angry looks all the time?"

"Obviously this is some trick of yours," Angus growled. Zane looked at me, suspiciously. He wasn't going to trust me that easily.

I crossed my legs and sighed, leaning my head back. With my hands still tied behind my back escaping was going to be difficult. But nobody has had any sleep all night.

It's easy to confuse tired people.

"There might be someone out there," I told him.

"We don't believe you and your lies," Angus shot back.

"I _could_ be lying," I shrugged, "_Or_ I could be telling the truth." I turned to Zane and Angus. "Are you really going to take a risk like that? Especially in a place like this?" I asked. They both stared at me for a few seconds. I could see Zane trying to figure out what I was trying to do.

Angus jumped up and grabbed my by the collar.

"Stop screwing with our minds," He hissed. I tried not to smile. The funny part was that I didn't even know why I thought this was even remotely funny.

"Zane, we have to check it out," Breena said, "And what's the worse that could happen. If nobody is out here than we're fine, right?"

He groaned, "Yeah. You're right. Let's check it out."

"No. I'm going alone," Angus said.

He turned to me, "Were you expecting to come with and create an elaborate lie to escape? Well that's not going to happen. _I_ am going to go check it out. And if I don't find anything I'm going to kill you, and the other chick. You'll be a lot less trouble dead then alive. You can tell Miss Sophia I said hi."

He walked over to Sophie's body and pulled out the knife. He left the clearing, disappearing into the woods, without a backwards glance. Ugh, I really hated him. I turned to Zane. He was staring at me, disgustedly. I raised my eyebrows questionably. He shook his head.

Now I had to get rid of Nafeesa.

"I'll join you," I told him, smiling. My cheeks were beginning to hurt. I must have caught him by surprise because he looked completely bewildered. "It's not that confusing, Zane. I'll join you and not betray you and stuff, but on one condition."

He exhaled noisily, "There's always a condition." He waited for me to continue. I pointed at Nafeesa.

"Let her go," I told him.

"Is that all you wanted? I thought you'd have wanted immunity for your brother or something," he sounded skeptical. Crap. I probably should have brought that up. It was the only thing keeping me alive. I didn't understand how or why, but that was beside the point.

"Are you stupid, Charlotte?" Nafeesa exclaimed, suddenly, her eyes widened. "They are going to kill you anyway and you're still going to join them?" I nodded. "They killed Sophie. You're joining the people that killed Sophie." I bit my lip. Breena already let Nafeesa go.

"Leave now. I'm breaking our alliance a bit early," _So you don't get killed if I do something stupid. _There was a sort of understanding in Zane's eyes. I didn't know what he could have possibly understood from this. All I needed to do was make her leave so if things got bad she wouldn't die. It was the best I could do.

"It's not even final eight yet." She sounded really confused. I inhaled deeply, opening my mouth to say something.

Zane interrupted, "She just doesn't want you to find out about how she was going to kill your district partner." Nafeesa eyes widened.

Breena was holding Nafeesa's arms back, probably sensing the hostility. Zane continued, coolly, "Oh, and about how I got to him first." Zane smiled crookedly.

I grabbed his arm, "What are you doing? What-"

"So it's true." Nafeesa stated. Her eyes were blazing. "You didn't even bother telling me. Of course not. It's the past, right?" I tried to answer but she cut me off. "You knew about Jaden and you didn't tell me."

Nafeesa bent her knees and twisted her arms, catching Breena off guard. Nafeesa managed to flip Breena over her head and into the ground, the ropes falling aimlessly next to her feet. Breena recovered quickly and grabbed Nafeesa's ankle. Nafeesa shook it off and slammed her heel onto Breena's hand. She shrieked, clutching her hand.

Breena tried to retaliate but Nafeesa was already out of reach, jumping over Breena and running towards me. Before anything barely registered in my mind, a jolt of pain shot through my face. I heard an audible crunch and warm liquid gushed down my face. My nose throbbed intensely. I couldn't defend myself, with my hands tied and trapped between my back and the ground. Nafeesa scowled at me.

"We all know how easily you can lie. For all we know you could have betrayed Sophia and me," she stared at me in disgust. " I would kill you but I made a pinky promise. I'm keeping it out of respect for Sophie. Not you." She looked at Sophie's body, then back at me. "It should have been you, you know that, right?"

She got up and brushed the sand off her torn, dark blue suit. Then her next words surprised me, "Next time I see you, I _will_ kill you."

She turned on her heel and left without a backwards glance. I watched her depart, still lying on the ground. That was the second time someone had said that to me.

I stared up at the sky, where the first rays of light streaked across the sky. Orange, blue, pink, and every other color smeared across the horizon. The desert sky seemed unnaturally pretty. It was completely wrong.

I knew it was good to get rid of her. What was I doing, making friends in _The Hunger Games_, of all places? Of course, _that_ wasn't going to go well.

Zane's head popped into my line of sight, blocking out my view of the sky. He reached down and pulled me up.

"Well, you're welcome. I got rid of her for you," Zane told me, while trying to staunch the blood from my nose. I winced at the pain. I didn't know she could punch so hard.

I stared at him, a bit perplexed. Why did he help me with Nafeesa? Why is helping me right now? Zane rolled his eyes.

"We don't need a bleeding person in our group. It slows everything down," He shrugged, nonchalantly. "For all we know, your blood could be attracting something disgusting and ugly. Like the Careers," He said, smiling. I frowned, still confused.

"At any rate, Breena would have killed Nafeesa if you didn't ask for her immunity," Breena narrowed her eyes, nodding in agreement, making me laugh. Her expression was priceless. I sighed loudly.

I think I was going crazy. This place was really starting to get to me.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Well I had tons of hw and midterms and orchestra concerts and other crazy obligations. So I've been writing this chapter bit by bit for the past few weeks. LOL yeah. That might be why it sounds a bit disconnected. Also it might be a while until I update since we're in 2nd Semester which meansss FINALS WOOTWOOT hahahahah no. I even fell behind on my tv shows. I just caught up to Glee and TVD. Need to catch up to PLL.**

**Oh btw if anyone is watching the UK SKins could you tell me if the third generation is worth it like season 5? I just finished Season 4 and I love both generations. But IDK about watching a COMPLETELY NEW cast...**

**READ&REVIEW&SHARE**

**xoxo  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Unfortunately

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games still isn't mine. Sigh.**

**Oh hi**

**Anybody out there?**

**What it's been a year? I am terribly sorry. It's not a long chapter but after rereading the story I thought I should continue. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Zane pressed a white cloth against my nose and I winced at the shooting pain. I just remembered that she punched me in the face.

"Is it broken?" I asked, tilting my head back while Zane tried to staunch the bleeding. Zane shook his head.

"I don't think so. You would be crying if it was," Zane said. I shot him a look. He was probably right. I cry at all the little things and it's taken me way too much willpower to look strong. Zane rolled his eyes, still dabbing at my nose, "Don't give me that. You didn't have to be so melodramatic with her."

I pushed his hand away, snatching the white cloth from him. I wasn't being melodramatic! I was trying to protect her. I didn't want her to end up like Sophie. I glanced down at Sophie's body, frowning before looking away. I still couldn't get the image of her dead body out of my mind. She was dead. _Dead._ I felt the familiar stinging in my eyes. Not now, dammit, not now.

"There was nothing out there, you paranoid little shits!" Angus's voice boomed through the forest. Zane glared.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Breena asked, trying to hide the panic in her voice with anger. It only made the fear stand out even more, to be honest. I tried to back away from the clearing but Zane grasped onto me.

"If we die, you die too," he muttered. No. I wasn't going to let him do that.

"There's nobody out here and I am going to KILL YOU," Angus shouted, and I was pretty darn sure the entire arena could hear him screaming. _What _was he doing? Was he crazy? He was definitely insane. Not to mention he'd probably kill me once he finds out we let Nafeesa go.

"_Zane_." Breena and I hissed at the exact same time. Zane shook his head, his grip on my arm tightening.

"Where in Panem's name ARE YOU GU—?" Angus's voice stopped so abruptly, it took me a few moments to realize it had stopped. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Instead the sound of a cannon blast broke through the silence instead.

Breena takes a step away from the general direction of where Angus was coming from.

Zane shook his head, "We need to check it out."

"Are you _stupid_? Somebody or something is out there, Zane," Breena replied, her voice quivering a little. Who would have thought the skilled hand-to-hand fighter could be so easily terrified?

"_Breena_." Zane let go of me and turned to face Breena. He looked entirely too brotherly in my opinion. "He could still be alive. Angus could have been the one that killed whoever, or whatever, it was."

"Fine. Go. Follow him! But I am leaving. I don't plan on _dying_ today, thanks."

"Breena!" She was gone before he even finished the second syllable of her name.

Zane turned to me, the look on his face a little too determined for my taste. I shook my head, vigorously. I was not heading in there. I didn't even like Angus.

He grimaced, "What are we supposed to do, then?"

There was a rustling in the forest and I was pretty sure it was _not_ the wind, "How about _run_?" And I took off. I was specifically trying to run _away_ from him but he was faster than me. He wasn't going anywhere.

After a while, I stopped. I started shivering. We were on the snow side of the arena. I looked over at him and was surprised to see his expression. He looked so torn as he glanced back behind us. Torn? Why?

"You're too loyal." I told him, rubbing my arms. I was cold and I don't think it was because of the snow.

"And you're too observant." He replied, pulling out two sleeping bags. It looked like one of those climate-controlled ones. Yes, good. Exactly what I needed. I held his gaze for a moment, and I knew I could have left at any moment. I wasn't sure if he would try to stop me, or kill me. But I guess we needed an alliance. There was still half of us left and I was pretty sure the majority of them wanted to kill me.

"We need to find a cave or something," I finally said, looking away. I could still feel him watching me. After a while it began to get on my nerves. "And I swear, if you keep staring at me, I am going to stuff _more_ itchy bombs in your face." He unconsciously itched his face, before rolling his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, Evans." I frowned as he quickened his pace.

Another cannon blast went off, making me jump. I wrapped my arms around me, trying to keep warm, and followed him. He might be a complete ass but I needed his help and his supplies.

Unfortunately.

* * *

**I feel so disconnected from the entire plot at the moment sorry. But I've decided to try and continue. I think I just had this HUGE writer's block and basically shied away from this story. Atleast I came back though amirite? lol Sorry though!**

**Also I've been revising the earlier chapters sort of...**

**I love you all! Review and tell me you love me too (or hate me. I'll understand. I mean I basically stood you guys up for a year woops)**

**xx**


End file.
